Love in Highschool
by Kachimato
Summary: [CH 6 UPDATE] / Ada apa dengan mereka semua? / HunHan -ChanBaek -KaiSoo and Official pair EXO / GenderSwitch for uke
1. Prolog

**Title :**

**Love In HighSchool**

**Author :**

**Kachimato**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Luhan (GS)**

**Oh Sehun**

**Support Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch / GS**

**Typos**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah cerita tentang pengalaman manusia yang baru menginjak highschool dan langsung menemukan object favoritenya(?)**

**It's HunHan / ChanBaek / KaiSoo Stories**

**PROLOG**

**AUTHOR SIDE**

Xi Luhan, atau sebut saja Luhan. Seorang yeoja yang berparas sangat cantik dengan rambut keemasan yang selalu diikat hingga terlihat rapi. Ia merupakan sesosok yang hidup dengan sederhana. Walau orangtuanya mempunyai harta kekayaan yang berlimpah tapi ia tak ingin bergantung dengan itu semua. Luhan lebih suka bekerja keras, seperti saat pulang sekolah ia sering bekerja part time di beberapa toko. _Selain mengusir rasa bosan juga mendapatkan pengalaman dan penghasilan, _fikirnya.

Luhan mempunyai kembaran bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yap benar, mereka memang bukanlah kembar saudara kandung. Mereka hanyalah sudara sepupu, hanya saja orang tua mereka kembar. Mereka juga dilahirkan diwaktu yang sama dan tentunya memiliki wajah yang mirip sehingga mereka dijuluki anak kembar.

Walaupun mereka kembar tapi tidak semua yang ada pada diri mereka itu sama. Kesamaan mereka hanya sebatas fisik saja, seperti rambut mereka yang berwarna coklat keemasan dan lurus berkilau itu sudah seperti model-model iklan shampo, postur tubuh mereka juga sama-sama terbilang mungil, dan dandanan mereka natural yang menunjukan sisi cantik dan unyu mereka. Ya, dalam hal penampilan, terkadang mereka memang sulit dibedakan. Tapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

Luhan, ia easy going, mandiri dan pekerja keras, sedangkan Bekhyun, ia manja dan terkadang ceroboh, tetapi sifat yang paling menonjol dari Baekhyun adalah mudah menghidupkan suasana dan sangat ceria.

Mereka berdua sebagai murid baru di XOXO Performing Art Highschool akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru serta karakter baru yang akan mengisi suasana baru bagi mereka.

Oh sehun, namja tampan berkulit albino yang suka menggonta-ganti model rambutnya itu merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik Oh! Yehet Restaurant. Ya benar, siapa yang tidak tau Oh! Yehet restaurant? Restaurant yang sudah merajalela di berbagai daerah, bahkan sudah membuka cabangnya sampai ke pelosok daerah. Dengan begitu, tidak heran jika kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis tersebut, hingga seringkali Sehun tinggal sendiri dirumahnya.

Tunggu, sendiri? Bukankah dia anak kedua?

Ah benar, jangan lupakan yang satu itu. Dia mempunyai seorang noona yang sangat cantik bernama Oh hani, umurnya hanya terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Walaupun seorang yeoja dan masih terbilang muda, tetapi Oh hani mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam memberikan ide-ide yang sangat berguna untuk Oh! Yehet Restaurant. Alhasil, hampir seluruh waktunya ia sibukkan di retaurant tsb. Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau memang sifat dasar dari seorang Oh Sehun, namja tampan itu lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah dengan melakukan hal-hal sesukanya, dan membuat dirinya nyaman dengan kesendiriannya, dibandingkan dengan berkeliaran keluar dan bermain-main dengan yeoja. _It's not my style_ menurutnya. Dan jangan berfikir dengan kesendiriannya itu dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sehingga tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tidak! Dia bukan orang seperti itu, tetapi soal berkomunikasi... dia hanya malas saja berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan ia hanya membalas perkataan orang seadanya saja, ya, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sehingga ia sering dianggap orang yang dingin karena sangat acuh, ditambah ekspresinya yang hanya itu-itu saja atau disebut _Poker face. _Tetapi ia bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan manja bila berada dengan orang yang dekat dan membuat dirinya nyaman.

Dan soal teman... dia mempunyai tiga orang teman yang dekat dengannya. Satu orang sudah berteman sejak memakai popok itu bernama Kris. Dan dua lainnya Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia mengenal Kai pada saat mereka di middle school, sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan teman baru di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Ya, mereka semua bersekolah di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan sudah menghafal dengan baik sifat-sifat yang melekat pada diri mereka satu sama lain.

Kris, namja berambut pirang yang sanga tampan dan mempunyai postur tubuh sempurna, tinggi, putih, mancung dan sangat baik kepada semua orang, baik kepada teman-temannya, baik kepada saudaranya, bahkan baik kepada ahjumma-ahjumma sampai ahjussi-ahjussi pun ia sangat baik, tapi sifat baiknya kepada yeoja-yeoja lebih terlihat seperti tebar pesona menurut Sehun. Dan entah kenapa beberapa kali Sehun seperti mencium sifat buruk dalam diri Kris. Tapi Sehun sendiri belum tau itu apa.

Kai, atau Kim Jongin. Banyak yang bilang namja tampan itu terlihat sexy karena mempunyai kulit yang gelap. Kai sangat beruntung memiliki bakat dance dan sering menjuarai kompetisi dance, sebenarnya sehun juga pandai dance tetapi ia masih kalah bila dibandingkan dengan kai dan ia akui itu.

Chanyeol, namja yang sering menebar cengirannya itu mampu menghidupkan suasana dan dijuluki sebagai _Happy virus_. Dia sangat pandai bermain gitar, bahkan ia bisa menghipnotis semua orang untuk jatuh cinta padanya saat ia sedang memainkan gitar.

Hm, sepertinya sampai saat ini kehidupan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana jika ada beberapa yeoja ehm.. spesial yang akan hadir dikehidupan mereka.

Akankah merubah hari-hari mereka yang biasa saja?

Hm tunggu saja ceritanya di Chapter berikutnya...

**TBC**

**Gomawo udah mau baca hehe ;))**

**Ini FF remake yang pernah dipost di blog pribadi aku. Sebenernya udah pernah coba post disini tapi tiba-tiba kehapus sendiri sama ffnetnya=_= Ok baiklah.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : HEARTBEAT**

**.**

**Author : Kachimato**

**.**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun**

**.**

**Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Note : Genderswitch for uke. Typos. Cast belong to god(?) Cuma pinjem nama aja. **

**.**

**.**

**HunHan, slight! ChanBaek KaiSoo**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kurasa untuk kali ini aku sangat menikmati gangguan jantung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love In Highschool-**

**.**

**Author Side**

**.**

Liburan kenaikan kelas sudah sekarang saatnya untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang yah, kalian tau sendiri seperti apa. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang terdengar menyenangkan karena merasa bosan liburan dirumah, sekaligus mereka tidak sabar untuk bertemu wajah-wajah baru. Ya, karena setiap kenaikan kelas diadakan rolling class dan pastinya akan ada penerimaan murid baru.

Tentu saja mereka sangat antusias. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang datang lebih awal hanya untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya, siapa teman-teman barunya, dan juga seperti apa murid-murid baru yang akan menjadi juniornya.

Hmm sama halnya dengan yeoja cantik keturunan China ini, Xi Luhan. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk hari pertamanya di highschool.

.

**Luhan Side**

.

Oh? Hai aku Xi Luhan. Gadis cantik keturunan China yang tadi dibicarakan. Yap benar. Appa adalah orang China dan eomma dari Korea. Eommaku dan eomma Baekhyun memang saudara kembar. Tapi entah kenapa aku dan Baekhyun juga ikutan kembar. Bahkan hari ulangtahun kamipun kembar kkk~

Aku dari kecil dibesarkan di China dan sudah 3 tahun ini aku tinggal di Korea karena pekerjaan appa yang ditugaskan ke Korea. Jangan khawatir dengan kemampuan berbahasaku. Aku sudah menguasai bahasa Korea sejak lama. Karena sejak dulu aku sering berlibur ke Korea untuk mengunjungi keluarga yang ada di Korea, karena saudara eomma semuanya berada di Korea.

Tapi sekarang appaku ditugaskan lagi ke Jepang dan eommaku 1 tahun yang lalu meninggal dunia. Yap jadilah aku tinggal sendiri di Korea. Appaku mengizinkanku tinggal di Korea karena jika aku ikut ke Jepang akan sering ditinggal dan tidak ada yang menjagaku disana, appa sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan di Korea ada keluarga Byun, keluarga dari eomma. Mereka sangat baik padaku dan tempat tinggalku juga tidak jauh dari keluarga Byun.

Hmm sepertinya terlalu banyak perkenalan. Untungnya aku sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi. Hanya tinggal menunggu Baekhyun datang.

"...LUHEEEN" ah sepertinya itu Baekhyun. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu. Semoga hari pertamaku menyenangkan^^

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Sepertinya sekolah sudah ramai padahal ini masih pagi. Apakah memang kebiasaan mereka yang datang pagi?" ocehan Baekhyun saat kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

"ah Luhan! Aku lupa memakai dasi. Aku masukkan kedalam tas tidak ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa lupa Baekkie ini baru hari pertama sekolah"

"aish bagaimana, Lu? Aku benar-benar lupa" Baekhyun terlihat panik. Aku bingung kenapa sifat cerobohnya itu dari dulu tidak hilang juga-_-

"Sudah jangan panik. Coba lihat dulu ada didalam tasmu atau tidak. Kita duduk disana dulu, kaja"

Aku mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di taman sekolah dan sepertinya disana tidak terlalu ramai oleh orang-orang.

"INI DIA!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan dasinya.

"aigoo Baek..."

"dasinya ketemu hehe gomawo Luhannie" ucapnya sambil memelukku. Huh dasar baekkie-_-

Sementara itu aku menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan seseorang yang aku sendiri pun belum mengetahui identitasnya. Maklum saja aku murid baru di sekolah ini.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, dan apa yang sedang difikirkannya hingga tertawa sendiri, seperti orang gila saja" gumamku dengan suara sangat pelan, tapi sepertinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disebelahku sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Apa? Siapa yang gila?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

Dan tidak ada jawaban.

Aku tidak fokus mendengarkan Baekhyun, karena terlalu asik memperhatikan object baru yang mungkin akan menjadi object favoritku mulai saat itu.

"tapi kalau dilihat-lihat... Dia tampan juga, dengan kemeja putih dan almamater tidak dikancingkan, serta rambutnya yang di cat warna merah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti vampire." ucapku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ya! Xi Luhan! sepertinya kau yang gila" bentak Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"ommo Baekkie! Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku!" ucapku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung menghadap Baekhyun.

"Daritadi kau mengabaikanku. Yang benar saja." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hah? Sejak kapan? Mianhae Baek" ya memang daritadi aku tidak fokus mendengar Baekhyun berbicara kepadaku.

"ah... Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo sebaiknya kita ke lapangan sebelum terlambat." ajaknya tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya dia langsung pergi.

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah dimana object favoritku tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tempat itu kosong. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Luhannie cepat atau aku tinggal!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Ne..."

.

**Sehun Side**

.

Kalian semua pasti sudah tau kan aku ini siapa? namja yang paling tampan di dunia kkk~

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah berlama-lama libur. Bagiku biasa saja. Lagipula apanya yang spesial?

Hah sudahlah aku berangkat dulu.

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Kenapa sekolah sudah ramai padahal ini masih pagi. Apakah mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau bel masuk itu tidak akan berubah walaupun mereka semua datang pagi sekalipun?" ucapku dalam hati saat aku melihat banyak kerumunan orang di berbagai sisi sekolah.

Setelah lama berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, aku menemukan tempat yang terlihat sepi jika dibandingkan dengan tempat lain di sekolah ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat itu.

"Sepertinya bermain game sebentar tidak ada salahnya" Kemudian aku keluarkan Samsung Galaxy S3 ku dan mencari flappy bird kkk

Saat sedang fokus untuk melewati pipa-pipa, terdengar suara yang mengacaukan konsentrasiku.

_"ya! Xi Luhan! sepertinya kau yang gila"_

"aish" akupun mendengus kesal saat burung itu malah menabrak pipa. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku dari game itu. Samar-samar kudengar suara yeoja yang berada tepat lurus dihadapanku sedang bertengkar.

"_daritadi kau mengabaikanku. Yang benar saja."_ jawab yeoja yang terlihat sangat kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_hah? Sejak kapan? Mianhae Baek."_ ucap yeoja yang satunya.

Yeoja itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari yeoja yang tadi.

Ah aku baru sadar kalau mereka kembar. Dan sepertinya mereka murid baru karena belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Entah dengan sadar atau tidak aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya yeoja yang bersikap lebih dewasa itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia cantik sekali seperti malaikat tanpa sayap kkk

DEG

Ah ada apa dengan jantungku.

"hah sepertinya aku kualat telah melarikan diri sebagai salah satu anggota penyelenggara MOS atau sebut saja OSIS" aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**Author Side**

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa segera memenuhi lapangan membentuk barisan yang teratur. Tak terkecuali LuBaek dan Sehun. Mereka segera mengambil barisan. Kemudian upacara penyambutan siswa baru pun dimulai.

Diawali dengan penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah XOXO Performing Art Highschool. "...dan selanjutnya saya serahkan kepada Ketua OSIS kita."

Terlihat namja bertinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu melangakahkan kaki kedepan dan berhenti tepat di tempat kepala sekolah tadi memberikan sambutan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Wu Yifan imnida. Atau panggil saja Kris. Saya Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kris, namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ketua OSIS itu mendapatkan banyak perhatian, hampir semua yang berada disana fokus melihat Kris yang sedang berbicara. Ya, memang sudah sepantasnya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Banyak dari mereka, khususnya yeoja-yeoja yang memperhatikan Kris dengan tatapan seperti...

_-ah tampan sekali,_

_-postur tubuhnya seperti model,_

_-aku harus bergerak cepat untuk mendapatkannya,_

_-kyaaa senyumnya membuatku sulit bernafas, _

_-hidungnya mancung bagus untuk memperbaiki keturunan(?)_

_-tingginya cocok untuk menenggelamkanku di pelukannya(?)_

_-Cih, sok tampan_

Dan yang terakhir itu umpatan dari Oh Sehun, namja yang satu itu memang benar-benar.

Merasa bosan, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keliling, ia juga menyadari hampir semua orang terlihat sibuk memperhatikan Kris. Bahkan tidak jarang yang memperhatikan Kris dengan tatapan yang kagum, terlebih saat Kris memberikan senyumannya "Cih, belum tau saja mereka dengan sifat aslinya"

Dan saat Sehun hendak berbalik dari aktifitas -_mengedarkan pandangan_- ia menemukan object favoritnya. Yap Xi Luhan, yeoja yang tadi pagi ia lihat bersama kembarannya.

Lucu sekali yeoja itu terlihat sangat innocent dan cantik. -_pikir Sehun_

Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan ikut mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata mereka bertemu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tercipta alunan detak jantung yang bersahut-sahutan dari kedua orang yang saling memandang. Eaaa=_=

"Aish jantungku" Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"ommooo kenapa dengan jantungku" ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Mereka berdua masih terlihat bingung karena tidak ada yang mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung baik Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Luhan! Kau lihat itu kan?!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan.

"ada apa Baek?" Luhan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"kau lihat itu? Kris, Dia perfect sekali. Dia tampan, tinggi, coba kau lihat caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara. Ommoo benar-benar seperti pangeran" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Tapi sepertinya fikiran Luhan lari kemana-mana hingga hanya dibalas deheman saja.

"...selanjutnya saya mohon seluruh anggota OSIS untuk maju kedepan" ucap Kris di depan

Luhan melihat object favoritnya alias Sehun, sedang berjalan kedepan, "oh rupanya dia OSIS"

Terlihat banyak anggota OSIS yang maju kedepan. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Hingga Luhan mengetahui namanya... Oh Sehun.

"apa-apaan itu. Mengapa namja itu selalu menebar cengirannya? Dia fikir dia sedang iklan pepsodent?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"kau itu kenapa Baek tadi memuji Kris lalu sekarang siapa lagi namja itu?"

"lihat itu, namja yang selalu menebar cengiran, siapa tadi aku lupa namanya. Chan... Park Chan...yeol! Ya Park Chanyeol!"

"oh. Hati-hati Baek nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan sunbae itu. kkk" goda Luhan

"siapa? Kris sunbae? Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya." Hebat sekali Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"bukan itu. Sunbae yang selalu menebar cengirannya."

"Chanyeol sunbae maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Lihat saja kupingnya itu seperti sayap. Bahkan kurasa dia bisa saja terbang dengan sayapnya. Hahaha" Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa karna membayangkan ucapan Baekhyun yang lucu itu.

Hingga mereka tak sadar kalau daritadi banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, mungkin karna Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa lumayan keras. Malu sekali rasanya diperhatikan banyak orang karna keanehan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Kemudian Luhan dan hanya menundukkan kepala malu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah menebar senyumannya.=_=

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan tertarik karena keanehan mereka(?)

"Aish terus saja kau menunduk. Sembunyikan rona merahmu jika tak ingin kucium" ungkapan hati seseorang yang terlihat frustasi(?)

"Disaat orang lain menunduk malu, kau malah menebar senyumanmu. Kau memang berbeda, membuatku tertarik untuk mendekatimu" ucap seseorang dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar

**-Love In Highschool-**

Upacara sudah selesai. Kini Luhan sudah berada di ruangan kelas. Dan sebentar lagi ada pengarahan dari anggota OSIS yang masuk ke setiap ruang kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun berada di ruangan yang berbeda.

Sebelumnya Luhan sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman di ruangannya dan ternyata mereka sangat baik. Salah satunya Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang duduk disebelah Luhan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman dekat Luhan.

Tak lama terlihat ada anggota OSIS yang masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa orang itu ramah.

"aku adalah anggota OSIS yang akan membimbing kalian selama masa orientasi berlangsung. Oh apakah ada yang masih ingat siapa namaku?" ucap namja berkulit gelap itu.

"KIM JONG IN" jawab Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"wah daebak. siapa namamu cantik?" ucap namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo

"Do... Kyungsoo" terlihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Lucu sekali kkk~

"baiklah Kyungsoo senang mengenalmu" jawab namja itu tersenyum.

"berhentilah tebar pesona Jongin" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan.

Dan itu adalah namja favorit Luhan. Oh Sehun.

"ya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, aku Kim Jongin, tapi panggil saja Kai. Kami berdua yang akan membimbing kalian selama masa orientasi." ucap namja berkulit gelap itu

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Sehun

Kemudian Jongin segera memberi arahan untuk masa orientasi. Dan Sehun... Dia memilih duduk di kursi guru. Tepat di depan Luhan. Pintar sekali Oh Sehun kkk

"Oh god. Kenapa aku gugup begini" ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mencoba fokus melihat Jongin sunbae menerangkan. Tapi nihil, fikirannya telah terkontaminasi oleh namja yang ada didepannya itu. Dan saat Luhan melihat ke arah namja itu ternyata ia sedang menatap Luhan.

DEG

_Kurasa aku mengidap gangguan jantung._ pikir Luhan

"Aigoo kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat menatapnya." -Sehun

"Baiklah kurasa penjelasannya sudah cukup. Besok kalian harus datang lebih awal dan langsung berkumpul di lapangan. Jangan lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan yang sudah dijelaskan tadi. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" ucap Jongin

"Ah sepertinya sudah jelas. Baiklah sampai bertemu besok. Annyeong" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyungsoo sebelum keluar ruangan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona lagi.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

**-Love In Highschool-**

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia rasa hari pertamanya di sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pertamanya Luhan langsung menemukan object favoritnya yang sudah ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun pula yang akan membimbingnga selama masa orientasi besok.

"Mengapa wajah namja itu selalu terbayang. Aigooo mengapa aku terus memikirkannya."

.

Sementara di sisi lain...

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada dikamarnya. Hari ini terasa sangat spesial baginya. Oke ralat ucapan Sehun tadi pagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Sehun telah menemukan malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat cantik kkk~ Dan sudah dipastikan untuk beberapa hari kedepan Sehun pasti selalu didekatnya. Karena Sehun yang akan membimbingnya selama MOS.

"Entah kenapa saat menatapnya jantungku seperti ingin keluar. Kurasa untuk kali ini aku sangat menikmati gangguan jantung"

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**Yehet akhirnya chapter 1 jadi setelah berperang dengan rasa malas wkwk. **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to : [overdosebcsexo] [blueUEE] [elizabethrach15] [Kralicearra] [fxjnriw] [bbomiju] [princess eliza] [Guest] [YoonHye] [ ]**

**.**

**REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Day 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mati kau Byun Baekhyun tamatlah riwayatmu / Luhan mian aku tidak bisa membantumu / Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap untuk menerima hukuman / **

**.**

**.**

**This is genderswitch**

**.**

**Still HunHan .2***

**Slight ChanBaek-KaiSoo and Official pair EXO**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Ini hanya fiksi. Jadi semua cerita disini cuma buatan dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Yamasa dikorea mos-.- Dan aku ingetin lagi disini ultah Luhan Baekhyun beda sama asli ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Luhan Side**

Hi.. Hello.. Annyeong...

Bertemu lagi denganku. Apakah ada yang merindukanku? kkk~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kemaluanku akan diuji. Eh. Tunggu dulu. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam ya. Hari ini aku dan teman-teman disekolahku akan melaksanakan mos. Yap benar itu. Salah satu tradisi yang sungguh aneh menurutku. Saat baru memasuki tahap highschool semua siswa pasti akan bertemu dengan yang namanya mos. Di hari itu kita semua benar-benar diuji keberaniannya. Bahkan seperti dipermalukan-_- Ya memang begitulah. Kita hanya perlu banyak-banyak bersabar. Dan terus berdoa agar hari itu cepat berakhir kkk~

Beruntungnya pada mos kali ini wajahku tidak harus di makeover, kudengar angkatan tahun lalu wajahnya harus di beri hiasan dengan lipstik berbentuk bulat di kedua pipinya. Nyaris seperti badut. Kasihan sekali...

Sekarang hanya rambut saja yang harus diikat sesuai tanggal lahir. Untuk itu aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan di tanggal 2, jadi aku hanya perlu mengikat rambut menjadi 2 *prokprokprok*

Tapi tidak semudah itu, ada beberapa perlengkapan yang harus dibawa. Seperti ini :

_1. Mi gosong_

_2. Bantal coklat segitiga_

_3. Minuman jus pisang putih_

_4. Stick kiss_

_5. Pisang satu sisir_

Kalau dilihat memang sedikit membingungkan. Karena makanan dan minuman itu memakai kode-kode(?) Tapi aku sudah bisa mengira-ngira makanan dan minuman itu dengan bantuan saudara kembarku yang sedikit sok tau.

"Luhan bagaimana ini. Semua mata tertuju pada kita..." yap itu suara Byun Baekhyun, saudara kembarku. Kita berdua sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Benar. Berjalan.

Hm.. salah satu peraturan mos. -_Tidak boleh terlihat datang kesekolah menggunakan kendaraan dari jarak 500 meter-. _Mereka sudah menyiapkan pos-pos dari berbagai arah dengan jarak 500 meter dari sekolah. Dan jika terlihat ada siswa yang membawa kendaraan akan diberi "hadiah". Licik sekali memang.

Jadi, kami semua termasuk aku dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau diantar oleh supir hanya sampai pos-pos yang tersedia. Selebihnya kami semua harus berjalan kaki sampai sekolah.

Tentu kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana respon orang-orang yang melihat kami, korban mos(?). Yang berpenampilan seperti; para yeoja yang ikat rambutnya bervariasi dari 1-31; para namja yang memakai bando pita yang sangat besar. Dan jangan lupakan kami semua yang memakai nametag berukuran besar dari kardus yang dikalungkan agar bisa terlihat di bagian depan dan belakang *tau kan?=_=* serta memakai kaos kaki beda warna dan juga memakai slayer yang diikat pada leher atau lengan sesuai warna kelompok kami.

Huh kurang apa lagi penderitaan kami=_=

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Baekkie. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kita jadi artis, dan orang-orang yang melihat kita itu sebagai fansnya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Semoga kau tidak sedang bercanda Lu"

Kkkkk aneh sekali melihat Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya overpede menjadi pemalu seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan malu, maksudku ini kan sudah resiko jika kita masuk highschool. Lagipula ini untuk melatih keberanian dan agar lebih percaya diri.

"Silahkan langsung bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing" ujar salah satu namja berwajah malaikat -Junmyun sunbae- yang merupakan anggota OSIS saat aku dan Baekhyun sampai di sekolah.

"kita berpisah Luhannie. bye"

"bye Baekkie"

Aku segera mencari kelompokku. Sebelum itu aku melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearah kelompok yang dibimbing oleh sunbae yang menjadi topik perbincangan yang sukses membuat aku dan Baekhyun tertawa saat upacara kemarin. Semoga kalian berjodoh kkkk~

"Luhan~" ternyata Kyungsoo sudah bergabung bersama yang lainnya "Hai Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedatanganku "wah kau beruntung sekali hanya diikat dua seperti itu. Lain denganku yang sangat terlihat seperti orang kurang waras" ucapnya yang kemudian langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi murung.

"Hey tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Lagi pula menurutku dua belas tidak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan tiga puluh satu" kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Wah apa itu... Kulihat Kai sunbae sedang memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa sambil tersenyum. Memang Kai sunbae sering tersenyum, tapi senyumannya pada Kyungsoo berbeda dengan senyumannya untuk orang lain. Apa hanya perasaanku saja. Entahlah.

Sementara itu object favoriteku -Sehun- datang menghampiriku, tidak, bukan aku, tapi kelompokku. Ya, jangan lupakan kalau ia dan Kai sunbae yang membimbing kelompokku selama mos berjalan "Kalian bersiap-siap berkumpul di lapangan membentuk barisan yang rapi sesuai dengan kelompok dengan memakai atribut yang lengkap karena akan ada arahan dari Ketua OSIS" ucapnya dengan tegas.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Kris, selaku Ketua OSIS. Ia memberi kami arahan mengenai jalannya mos. Sekilas tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan hari ini serta konsekuensi jika melanggar peraturan mos. Ia tidak terlihat seperti kemarin. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang kelelahan. Walaupun ia bisa menutupi dengan senyumannya untuk orang lain. Tapi tidak denganku, aku cukup tau kalau itu hanya sekedar senyum paksaan untuk menutupi sesuatu(?)

Kini terlihat yeoja manis berdimple keturunan China -Yixing sunbae- yang berbicara menggantikan Kris sunbae. "Yap, sekarang saya akan membacakan makanan dan minuman yang kemarin sudah diberitau melalui nama lain. Harap disimak dengan baik-baik...

_1. Mi gosong : jjangmyeon_

_2. Bantal coklat segitiga : tahu _

_3. Minuman jus pisang putih : banana milk_

_4. Stick kiss : pocky_

_5. Pisang satu sisir : pisang satu + sisir_

_..._bagi yang tidak tidak membawa ataupun tidak sesuai membawa makanan dan minuman yang disebutkan tadi diharapkan segera lapor pada masing-masing pembimbing kelompok dan jika ada yang tidak melapor lalu ditemukan tidak sesuai atau tidak membawa makanan dan minuman tersebut harap bersiap menerima konsekuensinya" ternyata Yixing sunbae bisa juga tegas dengan wajah manis seperti itu kkk

Kemudian pembicara kembali pada Kris "Saya rasa cukup sampai disini. Selanjutnya saya serahkan pada masing-masing pembimbing kelompok dan nanti jam 10 semua kelompok harus berkumpul kembali karena akan ada games kekompakkan. Terimakasih" ucap Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

Sementara itu ada seorang yeoja yang sangat gugup mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang seperti orang tidak nyaman sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gugup.

_"...1. Mi gosong : jjangmyeon" _ia menghentikan gerak-gerak tidak nyamannya dan mulai menyimak dengan diam

_"...2. Bantal coklat segitiga : tahu" _ia meneguk air ludahnya

_" ...3. Minuman jus pisang putih : banana milk" _keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya

_"...4. Stick kiss : pocky..." _ia menahan nafas... sedikit lagi untuk teriakan kemenangan

_"... 5. Pisang satu sisir : pisang satu + sisir" _Bagai diterbangkan kelapisan langit paling atas lalu dihempaskan begitu saja kebawah.

_Paboya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak terfikir pisang satu dengan sisir bukannya pisang sesisir=_= Mati kau Byun Baekhyun tamatlah riwayatmu. _teriak orang itu dalam hati.

Byun Baekhyun, yeoja itu kini telah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja yang berada di ruang 4, ruangan tempat kelompoknya berada.

Disana terlihat 2 anggota OSIS yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok mereka. Satu namja tinggi yang bermata cukup besar dan juga bertelinga besar dan satu yeoja mungil yang mempunyai pipi seperti bakpau.

"Ah apakah disini tidak ada yang memiliki kesalahan dalam membawa makanan dan minuman yang tadi disebutkan?" tanya Minseok, yeoja berpipi bakpau itu.

_Hening..._

_"Nikmati sisa-sisa hidupmu Baekhyun." _suara hati seseorang

"Tidak ada?" kini Chanyeol namja bermata cukup besar itu kini membesarkan matanya lagi, layaknya orang terkejut.

"_sekarang saatnya Baekkie. fighting" _semangat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Wah daebak" baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertepuk tangan tapi terdengar suara...

"Saya sunbae" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang ikut menyahut dari depan pintu "Saya juga sunbae" sontak semua mata tertuju kearah pintu. Terlihat sesosok namja berwajah kotak segera membungkukan badannya "Mianhae sunbae tadi saya dari toilet"

"Ne. Kalian berdua tolong maju kedepan" ucap Xiumin tegas

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah berada di depan kelas. Ia terlihat menunduk. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun kemarin yang seperti tidak tau malu -pikir Chanyeol

"Ne sunbae?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol" sambil menyunggingkan senyum pepsodentnya, ia berniat menghibur Baekhyun(?) namun naas. Kelakuannya sangat absurd hingga semua tatapan aneh tertuju pada Chanyeol. Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Mm... baiklah. Karena kalian membuat kesalahan maka kalian harus bersedia menerima konsekuensinya" Xiumin melirik Chanyeol memberikan tatapan -hukuman-apa-yang-harus-kita-berikan-

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum "Coba perlihatkan pada kami semua sejauh mana kemampuan vocal kalian"

Setelah berdiskusi singkat, Baekhyun dan Jongdae -namja berwajah kotak tadi- mulai mengeluarkan suaranya membentuk nada-nada yang indah. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Moonlight by EXO _yang saat itu sedang booming. Semua orang yang berada disana terperangah melihat kemampuan bernyanyi Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Bahkan sampai ada yang menitikan air matanya terbawa oleh suasana lagunya. Ya. Seperti itu.

Begitu juga di ruang 2, ruangan dimana kelompok Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada...

"Luhan mian aku tidak bisa membantumu" ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak

Luhan tersenyum "gwaenchana Kyung, ini memang kesalahanku dan aku harus menerima resikonya"

"Ne. fighting Luhannie!" Luhan hanya terkekeh kemudian segera melangkah ke depan untuk melapor pada pembimbing kelompoknya.

"_Ah yeoja itu. Apakah dia tidak sesuai membawa makanan yang disuruh?_" ucap Sehun dalam hati saat melihat Luhan berjalan ke depan.

"_ternyata benar kkk~ baiklah saatnya mengerjai(?)" _otak jahil Sehun berfungsi setelah mengetahui kebenarannya

"Xi-Lu-han" ucap Sehun, sebagai salah satu pembimbing kelompok 2

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya sedikit terkejut karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan dan membuat Luhan yang memasang wajah datar kearahnya. Ia bingung.

Kai hanya bisa memaklumi sifat sahabatnya yang terbilang absurd itu.

"Baiklah Luhan, kau salah membawa _pisang satu sisir_, benar?" tanya Kai

"Ne" ucapnya mengangguk

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap untuk menerima hukuman" Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun

Luhan yang mendengar itu lantas menunduk membuat sehun gemas.

_"_Hmm" Sehun terlihat berfikir "coba tunjukkan kelebihanmu"

"Ne?" tanya Luhan menghadap Sehun dengan pandangan polos tidak mengerti

"_Aish jangan menatapku seperti itu_" batin Sehun

"Karena kau sudah masuk XOXO Performing Art Highschool, coba tunjukkan kelebihanmu di bidang seni"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan musik. Kemudian dengan percaya diri perlahan ia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya menari mengikuti alunan musik tersebut.

Semua orang yang disana takjub melihat kemampuan menari Luhan. Termasuk Sehun yang tercengang hampir tidak sadarkan diri jika tidak diinjak kakinya oleh Kai "Kendalikan dirimu tuan Oh", kemudian Sehun hanya mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan biasa. Tak ada yang tau di dalam hatinya seperti apa.

Perlahan alunan musik pun berhenti bersamaan dengan gerakan Luhan yang juga ikut berhenti. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu memberikan applause untuk Luhan.

"wah daebakkk Luhannie" puji Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"_yeoja itu memang benar-benar menakjubkan_" puji Sehun dalam hati

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang direncanakan, kini semua kelompok berkumpul menjadi satu. Mereka semua mengikuti games kekompakkan. Mulai dari tebak kata, ingat kalimat, sambung lirik, koran mengecil sampai oper-mengoper benda.

Semua permainan itu dilakukan perkelompok. Seperti biasa yang menang akan mendapat hadiah dan yang kalah tentu akan mendapat hukuman.

Semua peserta mos hingga anggota OSIS yang ada disana sangat menikmati acara hari itu. Terlihat dengan banyaknya senyuman yang mengembang saat pulang sekolah. Entah karena bahagia dengan acaranya, atau senang karena sudah mengenal lebih dekat teman-teman barunya, atau bisa juga mereka senang ingin cepat-cepat pulang sampai rumah(?)

Tapi mau bagaimana pun senangnya mereka semua, ini baru hari pertama mos. Masih ada hari esok yang menantikan mereka. Tentunya dengan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini(?) karena bocorannya bakat mereka akan lebih diperlihatkan di esok harinya. Dan juga keikutsertaan pembimbing kelompok yang bekerja sama dengan anggota kelompoknya.

** .Continue**

**.**

**.**

**gimana? garing krenyes-krenyes ya T.T konfliknya blm dikeluarin. Di chapter ini kita seneng" dulu ok. Next chapter tunggu aja kkk~ **

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**overdosebcsexo | blueUEE| elizabethrach15 | Kralicearra | fxjnriw | bbomiju | princess eliza | Guest | YoonHye | | rizqibilla | RZHH 261220 II | BabyHimmie | lisnana1 | himecan | rasya**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Day 2**

**.**

**.**

**Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka**

.

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan(GS)**

**.**

**Support Cast : EXO member**

**.**

**Warning GS and Typos**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story~**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Sehun Side**

ANNYEONG. hehe.

Ada yang kecewa kah kemarin gaada side Sehun? Gaada? Yasudah hahaha

Pagi ini aku terlalu cepat bangun dari biasanya. Jadi aku disuruh sama Kachi si author gaje/? buat ngisi chapter ini duluan. [Kachi : kampret juga si Sehun=_=]

Sudahlah daripada ikutan gaje kaya Kachi lebih baik kita lanjutkan cerita ini /tsah /lempar poni/? Pasti para readers bingung kenapa aku karakternya jadi gaje gini. Inilah sisi lain Sehun selama ini/? jadi tolong terima aku apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. Yehet~

Kembali ke cerita. Hari ini adalah hari kedua mos bagi siswa siswi baru XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Dan aku sebagai anggota OSIS tentu mengetahui rencana mos seperti apa hahaha.

Mos dihari kedua tidak perlu membawa makanan dan minuman lagi tapi tetap memakai atribut seperti kemarin yang hampir menyerupai orang gila. Jujur saja menurutku mos kali ini masih terbilang ringan daripada mos ku tahun lalu. Saat itu sangat asdfghjklmnbvcxz jadi aku malas membahasnya.

Tapi yang -_menarik_- dari mos tahun ini adalah keikutsertaan para pembimbing kelompok yang secara tidak langsung mereka seperti mengikuti mos yang kedua kalinya. Kampret memang. Tapi setidaknya di kelompok yang aku bimbing ada yeoja favoritku jadi sepertinya tidak akan sekampret yang kubayangkan hahaha.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Selesai memakirkan mobilku di parkiran sekolah aku melihat yeoja favoritku -Luhan- dia sedang merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di koridor depan kelasku.

Saat aku sudah hampir berada dekatnya tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja yang juga menghampirinya. Kris, ia bahkan sudah muncul di depan Luhan menawarkan bantuan. Percakapan mereka terdengar jelas karena posisiku yang memang sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka.

"Ah iya sunbae. Tadi ada seonsaengnim yang sangat terburu-buru sehingga ia tak sengaja menabrakku dan menjatuhkan lembaran-lembaran kertas ini. Kelihatannya dia memang benar-benar terburu-buru hingga ia memintaku merapikan semuanya kemudian ia suruh aku meletakkannya diruang OSIS" jelas Luhan

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Kalau begitu kita bersama saja" ucap Kris lengkap dengan senyumannya. _hngggg._

"baiklah kalau begitu" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Kajja" ajak Kris masih sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Luhan.

Aish jinjja.

Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi…

*nyanyi That should be me bareng justin*

Nyesek you know.

[Kachi : sabar Hun. dunia ini berputar(?)]

Apasi author gaje pengen banget eksis. Bikin tambah badmood aja.

"Hoi Hun! Kenapa mukanya kusut gitu sih?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku. Tapi aku hanya diam menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk" ajak Kai yang sudah hafal gelagatku kemudian menyeretku masuk kelas.

Seharusnya memang sebelum bel berbunyi khusus anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruang OSIS tapi berhubung aku dan Kai sudah tau infonya langsung dari wakil OSIS -yixing- jadi menurutku dan Kai tidak apalah tidak usah ikut berkumpul toh kami sudah tau infonya jadi kalau ikut hanya akan buang-buang tenaga saja.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Teriakan demi teriakan para pendukung kelompok saling bersahutan. Kini mereka semua sedang menjalankan games kekompakkan. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, games kali ini melibatkan pembimbing kelompok. Tentu aku sebagai salah satu pembimbing kelompok juga ikut serta dalam games yang ada. Dan sekarang entah ide dari siapa dimasukkan _Pocky games._ Aku menyesal karena tidak datang rapat tadi pagi. Wth. Siapa yang tidak tau pocky games? Games yang cukup aneh. Dua orang saling menggigit pocky dari kedua ujung dan bertemulah mereka di tengah/? dan sisa pocky yang terpendeklah yang menang.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh jika saja bukan aku dan yeoja favoritku yang akan bermain. Yap, karena setiap kelompok hanya membutuhkan 2 orang jadi di kelompok yang kubimbing menggunakan metode gunting batu kertas untuk mendapatkan 2 orang itu. Dan entah sial atau beruntung yang terpilih adalah aku dan Luhan -yeoja favoritku

"Baiklah kelompok 1 sisanya... 1.5cm" Yixing mengumumkan sisa pocky dari kelompok 1.

Kini kelompok 2 sedang bermain. Games itu memang sengaja dimainkan secara bergantian. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat itu... kembarannya Luhan -Baekhyun- dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk maju tapi Baekhyun diam saja seperti membalas dengan isyarat -haruskah-aku-yang-maju. Sontak keadaan itu membuat penonton gemas. Xiumin, partner Chanyeol sebagai pembimbing kelompok pun sudah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan -maju-atau-kubunuh. Untung saja tidak ada games bahasa isyarat karena sudah kujamin pasti kelompok mereka yang akan menang.

"Ya! kalian berdua cepat maju" kini Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya. Perlahan Chanyeol maju dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Hingga kepala mereka berdekatan. Ah aku malas melihatnya. Kemudian kuedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Kris sedang berjalan dari koridor depan ruang guru dengan terburu-buru. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kelompok 2 sisanya... 0.8cm" Yixing sudah mengumumkan hasilnya. Daebak sekali mereka.

Kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin "Hei albino" panggilnya.

Si hitam itu memang sering memanggilku seperti itu karena kulitku yang putih menyerupai albino dan katanya itu panggilan kesayangan. Aku menerima saja selama itu masih dalam batas yang wajar.

"Wae?"

"Judes sekali" ucapnya sambil mencolek daguku. Kalau terus menempel dengan Kai seperti ini aku yakin orang-orang akan mengira kami pasangan yaoi "Cih menjijikan"

Kemudian kulihat Kyungsoo sedang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mukanya memerah dan aku sudah tau sebabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin. Pasti dia habis melakukan fan servis/? entah flying kiss atau wink atau yang lainnya.

Biar hitam begitu justru itulah pesona Kim Jongin. Ia cukup banyak memiliki penggemar di sekolah ini dan belakangan ini ia sering melakukan fan servis seperti idol-idol sungguhan ckck aku tidak tau apa isi otaknya.

"Hei albino. kau tau kan aku pernah memainkan pocky games dan menang dengan sisa pocky hanya 0.5cm?"

"hm"

"apa kau mau kuberitau rahasianya?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Kemudian kualihkan pandangan menatap Kai seolah member isyarat untuk cepat mengatakannya.

"oke dengar baik-baik. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalannya permainan dan jangan pedulikan orang sekitar. Kalau perlu kau memakannya dengan penuh perasaan, saat bibir kalian a…."

"yayayaya aku mengerti" seharusnya aku tau kalau otak Kai itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kata mesum

"wah bagus kalau begitu fighting~" ucapnya menyemangatiku

"kelompok 3…. 1cm" suara yixing mulai terdengar kembali

"kini giliran kelompok 4. Wah keliatannya kalian sudah sangat siap" bisa-bisanya yixing meledek disaat seperti ini

"FIGHTING LUHANNIE… FIGHTING SEHUN SUNBAE.." Teriak Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menyemangati

"FIGHTING HUNHAN" kini teriakan Kai. Sebentar. Hunhan apa itu…

"hana.. dul.. set.." Yixing member aba-aba untuk segera mulai

Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup tapi tidak elit sekali jika orang-orang tau kalau seorang Oh Sehun sedang gugup. Jadi aku coba menghilangkan rasa gugup itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat omongan Kai tadi….

Perlahan aku mulai mengikuti permainannya. Kini jarak antar wajahku dengan Luhan semakin dekat. Dan sepertinya dia sangat gugup. Baiklah siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika bermain pocky games dengan orang setampan Sehun hahaha.

Sebentar lagi hidung kami akan bersentuhan. Kendalikan dirimu Sehun…

Dan gigitan terakhir mengakhiri permainan itu. Hahhhhhhhhh akhirnya aku bias bernafas lega.

"kelompok 4….. 0.4cm wahhh daebakkk" yixing terkejut. Bagaimana denganku? Jangan ditanya. Aku saja tidak mengira bisa menyelesaikan games itu.

"HUNHAN DAEBAKKKK"

"HUNHAN SHIPPER DISINI"

"HUNHAN JJANG"

Teriakan penonton membahana. Bahkan mereka sudah mempunya nama untuk pasangan Sehun dan Luhan hahaha aku sempat geli saat menyebut kata _–pasangan-._ Kulirik kearah Luhan. Dia sedang menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Ya Tuhan cantik sekali makhluk ciptaanmu itu.

"jangan memandangnya seolah kau singa yang sedang kelaparan" ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba berada disampingku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kai akhir-akhir ini suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"apakah kau belum puas sudah memenangkan pocky games dengan Luhan?" kemudian kuhadiahi dengan jitakan indah.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Luhan side**

"…setelah games kekompakkan kini acara dibebaskan untuk para kelompok agar mempersiapkan perwakilannya untuk ditampilkan saat penutupan mos esok hari. Saya harap kalian akan menampilkan sebaik mungkin. Untuk itu dimohon persiapannya sematang mungkin. Terimakasih"

Setelah Kris sunbae mengakhiri pembicaraannya kini masing-masing kelompok sibuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan ditampilkan besok. Tak terkecuali kelompokku. Kini kita semua sedang berdiskusi tentang –siapa yang akan dijadikan perwakilan besok. Karena aku pernah menunjukkan dance saat _hukuman_ kemarin, dan menurut mereka dance ku sangat bagus maka mereka semua memilihku. Dan jangan lupakan kalau perwakilannya harus dari siswa mos dan pembimbing kelompok. Maka sudah pasti aku akan dipasangkan oleh salah satu dari sunbae tampan itu. Jujur saja aku masih canggung dengan mereka, apalagi setelah bermain pocky games tadi—sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku ini.

Kini terlihat mereka –Kai sunbae dan Sehun sunbae- sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka mendiskusikan siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku. By the way, kudengar mereka berdua sangat jago dalam bidang dance. Semoga saja aku bisa mengimbangi dance salah satu dari mereka yang akan menjadi pasanganku.

"sunbae sudahlah tidak perlu di diskusikan. Kita semua pun sudah tau kalau Luhan sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan Sehun sunbae" celetuk Taehyung, salah satu anggota kelompokku

"ah benar juga, kenapa tidak terfikir daritadi" ucap Kai sunbae membenarkan omongan Taehyung

"lagi pula disini sudah banyak HunHan shipper, jadi mau apa lagi" kini Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya

"benar, aku salah satu HunHan shipper" ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Huh kenapa jadi dia ikut-ikutan juga

"ah~ baiklah perwakilan kelompok kita adalah HunHan. Mana teriakannya HunHan shipper?" ucap Kai sunbae kemudian ruangan menjadi rusuh seketika. Ah aku malu sekali harus dipasangkan dengan namja favoritku lagi. Meskipun tidak bisa disangkal lagi kalau aku sangat senang

"hei. Tenanglah." Ucap Sehun sunbae meredamkan keributan

"sudah dulu uforianya. Tenang semuanya" ucap Kai sunbae juga ikut menenangkan

"karena bel sudah berbunyi daritadi, jadi kalian dibolehkan pulang kecuali Luhan tentunya. Kau harus berlatih dengan Sehun sekarang. Apa keberatan?" Tanya Kai sunbae, ternyata ia baik sekali

"aniyo sunbae, gwaenchana" jawabku sambil tersenyum

**-Love in Highschool-**

Sementara itu dikelompok 2 juga sedang mempersiapkan apa yang akan ditampilkan.

"bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau harus menampilkan apa dari kelompok kita" ucap Xiumin khawatir

"bagaimana jika Chen dan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol, walaupun dalam hatinya terbesit rasa tidak tega mengucapkannya

"Chan, kurasa kau masih muda. Kenapa otakmu sudah pikun seperti itu" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang ada disana menyimak percakapan Xiumin dan Chanyeol dengan baik

"memangnya apa yang salah? Kemarin saat mereka menjalani _hukuman_, mereka menyanyi dengan sangat baik bahkan ada yang sampai terharu mengeluarkan airmata

"mianhae sunbae. Tapi kemarin itu aku menangis karena aku mendapat pesan kalau Angelina meninggal" ucap Ilhoon, salah satu anggota kelompok 2 yang kemarin menangis.

"ah pasti Angelina merupakan sosok yang sangat berarti untukmu?" Tanya Sungjae yang duduk disebelah Ilhoon

"ne, ia sangat berharga untukku"

"memangnya Angelina itu siapamu? Sahabatkah? Atau pacarmu?" Tanya Xiumin yang ikut larut dengan cerita Ilhoon

"Angelina itu anjing peliharaanku sunbae" ucap Ilhoon dengan watados. Semua langsung down to earth.

"baiklah semoga Angelina beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan sekarang kita kembali pada topik –apa yang akan kita tampilkan besok" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang Angelina

"ah iya! Chanyeol bukankah kau pandai memainkan gitar?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah cerah

"ne, benar" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana jika kau yang bermain gitar dan Bakhyun yang bernyanyi?"

"baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berteriak kencang dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan jika saja ia tidak ingin dibunuh hidup-hidup oleh Xiumin

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Petikan demi petikan mulai terdengar menjadi alunan musik yang indah. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya seiring dengan alunan gitar Chanyeol, membuat semua yang ada disana larut dalam penampilan mereka.

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

"Luhan.." suara itu terdengar sangat jelas diruangan yang berukuran cukup besar dan hanya diisi dengan sebuah sofa dipojok ruangan yang kini sedang diduduki oleh dua orang.

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Luhan ketara sekali kalau ia sedang gugup berada di suatu ruangan hanya dengan namja favoritnya.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya namja itu. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kenapa harus kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti orang bodoh saja, itu hanya akan menurunkan image-nya yang cool dihadapan yeoja favoritnya. Yap, lucu sekali memang, dua orang yang saling memfavoritkan satu sama lain tapi tidak ada yang tau diantara keduanya.

"ne? memang apalagi kalau bukan untuk latihan dance, sunbae" jawab Luhan bingung. Kemudian Sehun hanya terkekeh membuat Luhan makin bingung.

"ah maaf membuatmu bingung Luhan, sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ah begitu"

"hm.. baiklah kita mulai latihan sekarang" Sehun beranjak dari sofa yang diikuiti oleh Luhan. Kemudian saat musik mulai terdengar, perlahan mereka menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik. Hanya butuh dua atau tiga kali latihan saja mereka akan terlihat benar-benar kompak

"bukan begitu Luhan" Sehun menghentikan musiknya saat melihat gerakan Luhan yang kurang pas

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku kurang mengerti. Mian" ucap Luhan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"gwaencahana. Coba lihat aku dan ikuti. Kau harus menggerakkan tanganmu bersamaan dengan bahumu seperti ini" Sehun memberikan contoh gerakan pada Luhan dan diikuti gerakan itu tapi tetap kurang pas. Kemudian Sehun membenarkan dengan langsung menggerakkan bahu Luhan. Itu berarti mereka sedang melakukan kontak fisik dan membuat keduanya tersadar lalu terdiam malu "ma-maaf" ucap Sehun merasa tidak enak

"gwaenchana" jawab Luhan masih tertunduk malu

"hm. Kurasa kita hanya perlu latihan sekali lagi karna gerakan kita sudah cukup kompak saat ini" ucap Sehun kemudian langsung menyalakan musik. Tapi baru terdengar beberapa detik terdengar bunyi notification menandakan battery ponsel itu sudah benar-benar habis.

"aish jinja" rutuk Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya

"bagaimana sunbae?" Tanya Luhan berhati-hati, takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba mengamuk. Tapi itu berlebihan karena itu tidak akan terjadi

"battery ponselku habis. Apakah kau membawa ponsel?"

"mian sunbae, tadi ponselku sudah mati saat menuju keruangan ini"

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanpa menggunakan musik. Apa kau bisa?"

"baiklah bisa kita coba dulu sunbae" ucap Luhan sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat menyebut kata _–kita_.

Kemudian mereka mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka.

**To be continueeeeeee**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Ahihihihihiiiihihii maaf kalau kurang memuaskan karena aku bingung mau digimanain mereka semua/? Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi kalian semua yang membaca fanfic ini. Dan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow fanfic ini. Terutama yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini jeongmal gomawoooo .2***

**Oh iya Minal Aidin bagi semua reader aku mohon maaf lahir batin ya^^**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**princess jewel shiny****kristin . exofashion****hunhanexo | asdfghjkaisoo | ****byuniechan****younlaycious88****overdosebcsexo | blueUEE| elizabethrach15 | Kralicearra | fxjnriw | bbomiju | princess eliza | Guest | YoonHye | saY . You | rizqibilla | RZHH 261220 II | BabyHimmie | lisnana1 | himecan | rasya | zuhrohlulu . shiners | ibf**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Last Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gerakan mereka berhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah dengan denyut jantung yang berpacu cepat antara kelelahan atau perasaan cinta… mungkin..**_

**.**

**.**

**It's HunHan. Slight ChanBaek KaiSoo and other EXO official couple**

**.**

**Warning! Genderswitch and typos**

**.**

**Let's read and keep review^^**

**.**

**.**

**-Love in Highschool-**

**Author side**

_Gerakan mereka berhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah dengan denyut jantung yang berpacu cepat antara kelelahan atau perasaan cinta… mungkin.. author pun tidak tau._

"_Luhan.. hm. Kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku ingin beli minum sebentar"_

"_baiklah s-sunbae" percakapan mereka sungguh awkward_

_Kemudian Luhan menghempaskan badannya di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah disadari atau tidak, senyuman Luhan tidak berkurang satu senti pun semenjak Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Siapa orang yang tidak akan merasa bahagia kalau bisa dekat dengan -object favoritnya. Kalau saja ada orang lain disana, mungkin Luhan sudah dianggap orang kurang waras._

_Lamunan Luhan terhenti karna dirasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pipinya. Ternyata Sehun sudah datang membawakan minuman kaleng untuknya "kau pasti butuh ini, minumlah"_

"_gomawo.. sunbae" Luhan menerima minuman yang diberikan Sehun. Kemudian suasana hening kembali. Mereka larut dalam minuman masing-masing/?_

"_em.. sunbae, kurasa ini sudah terlalu sore sebaiknya kita pulang"ucap Luhan memecah keheningan_

"_ah benar"_

"_ne" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu, sunbae"_

"_hm.. kau pulang dengan siapa, Luhan?"Tanya Sehun_

"_sendiri Sunbae"_

"_kalau begitu.. pulang denganku saja, aku bawa mobil" ajak Sehun _

"_ah tidak usah itu merepotkan" tolak Luhan_

"_tidak apa kok"_

"_tidak usah sunbae, aku naik bus saja"_

"_yasudah aku antar sampai halte saja ya" Luhan terlihat berfikir_

"_tidak ada penolakan. kajja"_

_Oh ayolah sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar menjadi perhatian dan memaksa seperti itu. Atau mungkin.. sejak bertemu dengan Xi Luhan_

_Sesampainya di halte bus, Sehun ikut turun menemani Luhan sampai yeoja -favoritnya mendapatkan bus._

"_ah itu busnya sudah datang. Hati-hati Luhan"_

"_ne, terimakasih banyak sunbae" ucap Luhan membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sendirian di halte. _

"_Luhan.. Kapan aku benar-benar dekat denganmu"gumam Sehun kemudian langsung menuju mobilnya dan melesat pergi_

Begitulah kelanjutan situasi mereka kemarin. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan mereka sama-sama merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda saat hanya berdua seperti itu. Bukannya hubungan mereka makin dekat, justru saat ini makin canggung. Terbukti saat mereka bertemu pandang, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan, ia langsung berpura-pura larut dalam perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo dan teman sekelompoknya.

Yap benar, sekarang mereka berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruangan kelompok masing-masing. Setiap kelompok sedang mempersiapkan perwakilannya masing-masing. Karena akan segera ditampilkan pada acara penutupan mos yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

"KELOMPOK 4… FIGHTING!" teriakan dari kelompok 4 membangkitkan semangat satu sama lain

**-Love In Highschool-**

Satu-persatu perlengkapan telah tertata rapi di aula yang akan dijadikan tempat penutupan mos. Mos kali ini memang agak berbeda dari mos sebelum-sebelumnya. Seluruh siswa XOXO Performing Art Highschool tampak antusias menunggu penampilkan dari perwakilan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang membawa karton bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk _idola mereka. _Memang benar, sosok seperti Kris, Kai, Sehun bahkan Chanyeol mereka tidak jarang mempunyai penggemar dari berbagai siswi di sekolah mereka.

Keadaan penonton berbanding terbalik dengan para perwakilan siswa baru, beberapa dari mereka tampak nervous. Salah satunya adalah yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun, ia tampak menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gugup. Chanyeol, sang pembimbing kelompok yang juga menjadi _pasangannya_, melihat gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya

"hai Baekkie" oh panggilan yang bagus. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "eh, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"ne, tidak usah memanggil sunbae juga tidak apa-apa. Cukup Chanyeol kkk~"

"mana bisa begitu sunbae, itukan tidak sopan"

"ah kalau begitu panggil saja Chanyeol oppa" mendengar itu Baekhyun merona malu. _"sial dia menggodaku" _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

"ah aku merasa tidak enak. kurasa kita belum terlalu dekat, sunbae" jawab Baekhyun sambil menduduk. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun langsung merangkul Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, " kalau seperti ini bagaimana? Kita sudah dekat kan?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan alis. Siapapun yang ada disana tolong jauhkan Baekhyun dari orang itu. Ia seperti sedang digoda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum.

"_sunbae sialan, bukannya menghiburku untuk menghilangkan gugup, ia malah menambah kadar gugupku" _gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Saat ini ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak akan benar-benar memaki Chanyeol, ia masih tau diri sebagai anak baru di sekolah itu. Jadi ia hanya diam saja, mencoba bersabar(?)

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak mendapatkan respon pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun. "Baekkie, apa kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

Baekhyun sontak kaget melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol, yang biasanya terkesan semaunya saja menjadi merasa bersalah seperti itu. "Baekkie-ya?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun karna lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera tersadar "eh, iya sunbae, ada apa?"

"ah ternyata kau melamun Baek," ucap Chanyeol lesu(?)

"mian sunbae" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lesu(?)

Kemudian mereka hening…..

Krikkkkkkkkk.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Baek?"/"sunbae?" ucap mereka berbarengan

"kau duluan"/"kau duluan" mereka tampak kaget, lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"lebih baik kita latihan"/"lebih baik kita latihan" dan akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah mereka. _"kau lucu sekali Baekkie"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Dan percakapan absurd itu diakhiri dengan mereka yang latihan untuk penampilannya nanti.

Tanpa disangka ternyata ada beberapa orang yang melihat percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan iri, ada yang melihat dengan tatapan tajam, dan yang terakhir ada 2 orang yang melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Karna sekarang para siswa baru dan pembimbing kelompoknya dikumpulkan bersama di salah satu sisi aula, maka siapapun bisa melihat kegiatan satu sama lain.

Tepat setelah Chan-Baek ingin memulai latihannya, Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah …Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Seakan keadaan sekitar sedang berjalan secara slow-motion.

Kai, yang sedang mencari keberadaan Sehun pun menemukan Sehun yang sedang fokus menatap ke satu arah. Karna merasa penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, yang ternyata mengarah tepat pada Luhan. Pada detik berikutnya, Kai baru menyadari kalau -Sehun sedang bertatapan dengan Luhan. _"aish, kalau saja aku ini HunHan shipper, pasti aku akan langsung mengabadikan moment mereka, dan langsung kusebar di website sekolah ini, kkk"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu ada sesosok yeoja yang berjalan persis di depan Kai, melewatinya begitu saja tanpa permisi. Walaupun tinggi badannya tak melebihi bahu Kai, tapi tetap saja ia masih berada dalam lingkup pandangnya. "Do Kyungsoo" panggil Kai pada yeoja yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia hanya berjarak dua kaki dari tempat Kai berdiri.

"Omo Jongin sunbae" Kyungsoo terkejut, langsung membungkukkan badannya "mian sunbae tadi aku sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat Jongin sunbae berdiri disitu", memang hanya Kyungsoo yang selalu memanggil Kai dengan sebutan –Jongin-, tapi Kai tidak mempermasalahkannya, malah ia merasa sedikit senang(?)

"ne, gwaenchana. Kau sedang terburu-buru untuk apa?" Tanya Kai

"hm. Aku sedang mencari Luhan, sunbae"

"Luhan sedang bertatapan dengan Sehun" ucap Kai enteng

"MWO?!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget, jiwa HunHan shippernya bangkit

"aish kau ini" ucap Kai seusai membungkukan badannya karena orang-orang yang langsung menatap kearah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, "mian sunbae, hehe" Kyungsoo membentuk peace dengan jari tangannya. "by the way, mereka dimana sunbae" Tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan situasi HunHan

"itu mereka disana" ucap Kai. Ternyata situasi HunHan kini sudah berubah, karna posisi Kai-Kyungsoo yang sejajar dengan HunHan maka itu terlihat seperti Sehun yang sedang mencium kepala Luhan. Kai yang sadar akan posisi HunHan shipper berada didekatnya maka ia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan benar juga "WHOAAAAAAASSFDSXFXTDVHJSYD" beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berteriak layaknya para fangirl yang sedang mendaptkan fan servis dari idolanya.

"asfsfdxtxcgfcbvcbtyv ghfdsghjdgj nasdjasghjbasbx" tapi teriakan itu sudah diblock oleh Kai dengan menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi berteriak, Kai segera melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat merona karena perlakuan Kai tadi secara tidak langsung Kai telah menyentuh bibirnya(?) tapi...

"aish sunbae, kau ingin membuatku mati ya?!" protes Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saja" jawabnya enteng lagi-lagi

"aish" Kyungsoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kkkkk kau imut sekali sih Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"ish sakit sunbae"

"biar saja, itu hukuman untuk orang yang suka berteriak-teriak" (?)

Kyungsoo yang tak terima pun langsung mencubit Kai, "ah appo, Kyung appo, ya, ampun, ya, Kyungsoo"

Mari kita tinggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo…

Kembali pada HunHan..

Tepat setelah Chan-Baek ingin memulai latihannya, Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah …Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang langsung menatap kearah Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Seakan keadaan sekitar sedang berjalan secara slow-motion.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpandangan, sampai suara Yixing yang membawa mereka kembali ke dunia nyata "wah Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertatapan rupanya" Luhan yang tersadar langsung menundukan kepalanya malu.

"aish kau selalu saja" protes Sehun pada Yixing

"wae? Apa aku begitu mengganggu moment kalian?" rupanya Yixing sangat suka menggoda pasangan yang dinamai HunHan itu.

"noona hentikan" yap, Yixing memang berada satu tingkat diatas Sehun. Tapi tentu Sehun tidak akan memanggil yang _bukan siapa-siapnya _dengan sebutan Noona

"Sehunnie ku lucu sekali jika seperti ini" Yixing mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Memainkannyan seperti baru bertemu anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan. Luhan yang melihat adegan tersebut menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya

"noona jebal" pinta Sehun

"ah mianhae,habis kau sangat menggemaskan kkk" ucap Yixing yang langsung mencubit pipi Sehun kembali lalu terkekeh

"ah iya aku sampai lupa, kalian perwakilan dari kelompok 4, benar?" Tanya Yixing pada Sehun dan Luhan

"ne"

"sebaiknya kalian mengganti dasi kalian dengan ini. Untuk mencirikan kalian perwakilan dari kelompok 4, semua anggota kelompok 4 harus menggunakan ini juga" jelas Yixing

"baiklah sunbae, kamsahamnida" ucap Luhan

"ne Luhan, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan Sehun. Ia bisa saja sebentar lagi berpura-pura baik padamu hanya karna ingin dipasangkan dasi olehmu. Hanya memberi informasi saja, kalau Sehun itu tidak pernah bisa memasang dasi dengan benar kkk"

"Noona aish" Yixing langsung saja menghilang dari pandangan mereka, takut-takut Sehun akan memakannya hidup-hidup

Luhan sudah selesai dengan dasinya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus ikat-lepas dasi. Nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar, persis seperti yang dikatakan Yixing. Luhan yang terus melihat hal itu pun langsung menghampiri Sehun, "boleh aku bantu?"

Sehun seperti melihat air ditengah gurun pasir, ia langsung meng-iyakan tawaran Luhan. Kemudian Luhan langsung memakaikan dasi Sehun. Sehun yang penasaran dengan kerja Luhan pun memperhatikan cara Luhan memasangkan dasi untuknya. Tinggi badan Luhan yang hanya sebatas leher Sehun pun memperkuat dugaan orang lain yang salah paham terhadap kegiatan mereka.

**-Love in Highschool-**

Acara penutupan mos pun dimulai dengan sambutan dari Kris sebagai ketua OSIS. Lalu sesi demo dari klub-klub ekskul di sekolah mereka. Sampai pada penampilan para perwakilan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok. Teriakan penonton makin menggema saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun maju kedepan. Mereka nampak seperti couple, Baekhyun dengan sweater abu-abunya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan jacket abu-abunya. Oh jangan lupakan poni Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu eksis kini ditata rapi keatas dan juga kacamata yang bertengger manis pada wajah Chanyeol menambah kesan tampannya menjadi 100%.

Mereka bersiap dengan posisi Chanyeol duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar siap dan perasaan gugup yang sempat hinggap sudah terbang entah kemana. Perlahan Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya. Penonton yang tadinya bersorak ria kini telah hening larut dalam alunan music yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

_I do believe all the love you give__  
__All of the things you do__  
__Love you, Love you….__  
__I'll keep you safe, don't you worry_

Suara merdu Baekhyun mulai terdengar mengisi alunan music Chanyeol

_I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near__  
__Cause i feel the same way too__  
__Love you, Love you….__  
__Want you to know that I'm with you_

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
__Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you__  
__I will please you for all time__  
__I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you__  
__Cause I need you and need you and need you__  
__So I want you to be my lady__  
__You've got to understand my love…._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl__  
__You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Perpaduan musik dan yang mereka tampilkan memang benar-benar mampu menghipnotis penonton.

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
__Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you__  
__I will please you for all time__  
__I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you__  
__Cause I need you and need you and need you__  
__So I want you to be my lady__  
__You've got to understand my love…._

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl__  
__You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Penampilan mereka selesai dengan tepukan penonton yang menggema.

"kita berhasil Baekkie yeay!" ucap Chanyeol kegirangan sambil mengajak Baekhyun ber-highfive.

"cie Baekkie kkk" ucap seseorang yang baru menghampiri mereka

"Luhan?!" panggil Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk orang tersebut, "kau kemana saja Lu?" Tanyanya saat melepaskan pelukan mereka

"kau ini seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja"

"wajar saja kalau aku kangen dengan saudara kembarku kan kkk"

"ah iya! kalian saudara kembar?" Tanya Chanyeol, yap mungkin mereka melupakan masih ada orang selain mereka disitu

"ne sunbae, dia Luhan"

"aku sudah tau, kau couple-nya Sehun kan" Tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat blush-on alami di wajah Luhan

_/pletak/ _sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol

"aish, jangan kurang ajar Hun-ah" protes Chanyeol pada tersangka yang bernama Sehun itu

"apanya kurang ajar, kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan"

"tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau disini?"

"sejak aku ingin tampil, ayo Luhan" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauhi Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"aish anak itu benar-benar" ucap Chanyeol

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tepukan penonton memberikan isyarat Sehun dan Luhan akan tampil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun segera mencari tempat agar bisa melihat penampilan Sehun dan Luhan dengan jelas. Dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat disamping Kai juga Kyungsoo

"hai Kai chagi"

"Chan, menjijikan" Chanyeol membalas dengan tawa bahagianya

"tadi penampilanmu sangat menakjubkan dengan ….. Baekhyun" Kai mengubah arah pandangnya, memandang kesamping Chanyeol

"ne, ini Baekhyun"

"ne, aku tau"

"hahaha"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena sudah terdengar alunan musik yang diikuti oleh teriakan penonton yang sangat heboh

_Uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu oneul-i kkeutnagi jeon-e__  
__Tell me now now now now now now_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA HUNHANNNN" teriak yeoja disamping Kai, "aish berisik Kyung" protes Kai yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyungsoo

"WAHHH SEHUN DAEBAK" teriakan dari samping Kai terdengar lagi, tapi bedanya kini suaranya terdengar berat. Yap, itu suara Park Chanyeol

_geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangsori ge hago__  
__amumaldo anhaneun neol geujeo eojewa gata__  
__yeogwa eobsi malhaebwa nae nuneul jom barabwabwa__  
__I bami gabeori gi jeone bul bichi sarajigi jeone_

"WHOAAA LUHANNNNN" kini teriakan Baekhyun menggema saat melihat penampilan Luhan

"_sepertinya hanya aku disini yang tidak teriak" _gumam Kai

_Ireoke neun deo nagaji malja__  
__mangseorineun dongansiganeun tto ganda go go go go__  
__I don't wanna go__  
__ige majimak jigeumi majimagira oooo_

"SEHUN OPPAAAA"

"SEHUNNIEEEE"

"SEHUN SUNBAEEEE"

"OH SEHUNNNN"

"HUNHANNNNNNN KYAAA"

Teriakan penonton benar-benar tidak berhenti saat Sehun dan Luhan memperlihatkan aksinya.

_jigeum na-e ge wa malhaejwo uriege naeireun eobseo  
mangsorijima  
deo neukki jeone Now  
deo meoli deo meoli nal mireo naejimalgo  
uri duri jigeum yeogiseo  
sarajigi jeon-e_

_Uuuu Tell me now now now  
uuuu Tell me now now now  
uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeon-e  
Tell me now now now now now now_

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar membuat reaksi yang sangat asdfghjklmnbvcxz dari berbagai penonton.

_Uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu Tell me now now now__  
__uuuu oneuri kkeutnagi jeon-e__  
__Tell me now now now now now now_

Gerakan mereka terhenti dengan pose Sehun mendekap Luhan dari belakang. Penampilan mereka sangat menakjubkan. Menunjukkan kalau mereka seperti sudah memiliki chemistry tersendiri. Dan semenjak itu muncul grup HunHan Shippers di website sekolah mereka.

**To be continue :P**

**.**

**sebenernya ga tega end disini tapi nanti takut kepanjangan(?) aku biasanya update kan pendek wkwk mungkin chapter selanjutnya baru panjang karna konflik akan dimulai(?)**

**.**

**Balesan review aku gabungin aja ya(?)**

**Ini udah dilanjut YEHETTTTT**

**Awkkwkwkwk sebelumnya aku pengen kasih tau di Chapter kemarin itu banyak yang salah faham dengan kata-kata "****Dentuman organ vital yang saling bersahutan pun seolah menggantikan irama musik bagi mereka" ****itu maksudnya degup jantung antara Sehun sama Luhan XD kkk lucu banget aku sampe ngakak gara-gara banyak yang berfikir ambigu awkwk**

**Oh iya disini kayanya bakal All Official Couple EXO tapi bertahap ya, soalnya aku belum bisa bikin ff yang dimunculin semua couple kaya gitu**

**Tetap nantikan FF ini ya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima .2***

**.**

**Big Thanks to all of Reviewers aku seneng banget banget banget kalo ff aku direview.**

**.**

**princess jewel shiny - kristin . exofashion - hunhanexo - asdfghjkaisoo - byuniechan - younlaycious88 - ****overdosebcsexo - blueUEE - elizabethrach15 - Kralicearra - fxjnriw - bbomiju - princess eliza - Guest - YoonHye - saY . You - rizqibilla - RZHH 261220 II - BabyHimmie - lisnana1 - himecan - rasya - zuhrohlulu . shiners - ibf - akusayangluhan - zoldyk- lolitasylva23 - yeoljja - gbrlaxy - Fuji jump910 - ruixi - purplesky12 -**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**note : sorry kalo telat update wkwkwkwkk semoga ga mengecewakan ya :)))))) **

**.**

**enjoy the story~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Love In Highschool-**

Acara penutupan mos kemarin dibuat sederhana namun terkesan meriah. Dan tentunya siswa-siswi atau bahkan guru-guru yang datang untuk menonton masih sangat ingat bagaimana chemistry yang diciptakan oleh pasangan-pasangan siswa baru ft pembimbing kelompok, apalagi foto-foto perform mereka kini dipajang di mading sekolah. Mau tidak mau itu menambah kepopularitasan mereka. Popularitas? ya tentu, siswa baru yang tampil di acara penutupan mos kemarin langsung popular karena namanya sering disebut-sebut oleh sunbae mereka.

Banyak sekali komentar yang keluar dari sunbae ataupun siswa baru lainnya yang ditunjukkan untuk mereka yang tampil kemarin. Itu semua berupa pujian, kritikan, atau bahkan hujatan. Yap, fans fanatik lah yang memberi hujatan-hujatan karena mereka tidak rela idolanya perform dengan siswa baru. Hfffft kekanakan sekali. Tapi tidak semua fans seperti itu, banyak dari mereka yang menikmati penampilan idolanya. Bahkan ada yang memberi nama couple seperi HunHan untuk pasangan Sehun-Luhan, ataupun ChanBaek untuk pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Tenang, itu bukan nama pasangan capres dan cawapres kok kkk~. Hanya saja banyak sekali yang nge-ship mereka setelah melihat perform mereka kemarin hingga akhirnya para shippers membuat nama untuk couple mereka. Bahkan di website sekolah sudah diramaikan dengan mereka-mereka yang bergabung di grup HunHan Shippers. Ternyata memang benar-benar popular ya, terutama HunHan couple itu. Lihat saja komen yang muncul dari foto yang di-upload oleh Yixing di website sekolah mereka :

** zyxzjs : [image] manisnya pasangan ini ^^ kkk~ 18hours ago. 1k likes. 500comments**

** exoxm90** : oh apakah itu sehun dan luhan?

** zyxzjs **: ne minnie^^** exoxm90**

** real_pcy** : wah mereka mendahuluiku(?)

** himchanchan **: apakah mereka berpacaran?

** zyxzjs** : semoga secepatnya ^^** himchanchan**

** missa_suzy **: oppa, ini apa? :(** oohsehun**

** exoxm90** : kuharap mereka benar berpacaran xingie kkk

** zyxzjs** : ne minnie aku setuju! ^^

** oohsehun** : .

** sexykai** : kau harus mentraktirku chicken hun-ah

** real_pcy** : kalian harus mengajakku ya :D

** exoxm90** : apeng ** real_pcy**

** oohsehun **: minta saja sama zhang yixing

** kjmsuho** : apa maksudnya dengan zhang yixing hun-ah? bukankah kau berpasangan dengan luhan?

** real_pcy **: wah hyung cemburu rupanya kkk tenang hyung, sehun hanya sedang kesal karena kemesraannya dipublikasi. yakan hun? ** oohsehun **:D

** exoxm90** : wah ternyata yixing punya penggemar kkkk

** real_pcy** : ne noona :D ** exoxm90**

** oohsehun** : berisik kalian ini

** zyxzjs **: wah ada yang muncul, aku off dulu ya bye ^^ HUNHAN JJANG!

** exoxm90** : HUNHAN JJANG!

** real_pcy** : HUNHAN YEAH :D

** sexykai** : ne, hunhan kutunggu traktiranya

**next comments...**

Yap, itu adalah sedikit banyak cuplikan komentar yang muncul dari account pribadi Yixing. Yeoja berdimple itu meng-upload foto saat Luhan sedang memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun. Ternyata Yixing tidak benar-benar kabur saat itu, melainkan mengawasi Sehun dan Luhan dari kejauhan dan sempat mengabadikan moment saat Luhan memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun.

Semenjak saat itu grup HunHan shippers semakin ramai membicarakan mereka dan ternyata pencetus grup HunHan shippers adalah Yixing sendiri kkk. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan keadaan mereka semua, sama saya juga XD /abaikan/.

Sebenarnya Yixing adalah kakak sepupu Sehun yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dan satu sekolah dengannya. Yixing juga suka berkunjung kerumah Sehun dan bermain bersama noonanya Sehun. Oleh karena itu mereka sangat dekat. Yixing yang sudah hapal gelagat dari Sehun sejak kecil dengan mudahnya ia menyadari kalau tatapan Sehun ke Luhan itu berbeda, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walaupun Yixing belum mengenal Luhan, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau yeoja keturunan China itu juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sehun. Saat penutupan mos kemarin, ia dan orang-orang disana pun cukup menyadari dengan banyaknya jumlah HunHan shippers, kemudian entah ide darimana Yixing langsung membuat grup HunHan shippers di website sekolah mereka dan semoga saja dengan adanya grup itu pasangan HunHan couple bisa benar-benar ada.

**-Love In Highschool-**

Pagi ini terlihat 4 orang namja sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama belajar bagi para siswa baru setelah 3 hari kemarin melaksanakan mos, oleh karena itu sekolah menjadi ramai dengan siswa baru yang berlalu lalang mencari kelasnya. Keadaan sekolah menjadi lebih ramai lagi dengan bisikan-bisikan berupa pujian dari fans 4 namja tadi, bahkan beberapa orang yang menyebut dirinya 4-ever, kini telah meneriaki nama mereka satu persatu.

WU YIFANNNNNNNN

PARK CHANYEOOOOOL

KIM JONGINNNNNNNNNN

OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Ya, 4-ever merupakan nama fandom yang mengagumi 4-star -sebutan untuk mereka berempat, entah siapa pencetusnya tapi yang jelas 4-ever telah menyebar luas di XOXO Performing Art Highschool. Beberapa diantara mereka pun telah menjelma menjadi paparazzi. Terbukti dengan sering munculnya foto-foto mereka berempat di grup khusus 4-ever ataupun account pribadi 4-ever yang suka meng-upload foto di website sekolah mereka, tapi selama masih di batas wajar mereka berempat pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena sesungguhhnya kalau difikir-fikir 4-star memang seperti bintangnya sekolah mereka

Wu Yifan, Ketua OSIS XOXO Performing Art Highschool yang sangat menawan. Pesona namja yang mempunyai darah China ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi, karena diam-diam Kris -panggilan kerennya- menjadi model sebuah majalah. Tubuh tingginya dan wajah tampannya tidak lagi sia-sia/

Park Chanyeol, namja yang terkadang idiot ini juga mempunyai banyak pesona bagi siswi-siswi disekolah mereka, iya siswi karena tidak mungkin siswa, atau mungkin saja kalau disekolah mereka ada siswa manis yang ternyata uke/ Park Chanyeol ini sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya. Ia selalu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan para fans-nya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau kau benar-benar terpikat olehnya saat ia bermain gitar. Semua orang pun bisa meleleh karena tingkat ketampanannya menjadi sangat maksimal aigoo kkk

Kim Jongin, namja yang terkenal dengan panggilan Kai ini menjadi bintang sekolah karena kemampuan dancenya. Sudah banyak perlombaan yang ia menangi sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah. Juga dengan ketampanannya yang tidak dapat diragukan, apalagi warna kulitnya yang -agak tan, menambah pesonanya terhadap para fans-nya.

Oh Sehun, namja ini bisa dibilang sebagai maknae dari 4-star. Ya walaupun mereka semua seumuran tapi Sehunlah yang paling muda. Jangan salahkan fans mereka yang terlalu rajin mencari data-data tentang idolanya kkk. Namja berkulit albino ini bisa dikatakan yang paling tampan diantara mereka berempat. Kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang kecil, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Serta sifatnya yang terkesan dingin entah kenapa malah membuat ketampanannya menjadi-jadi. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuan dancenya yang hampir sama dengan Kai, hanya saja Sehun saat menari telihat santai namun tegas berbeda dengan Kai yang energic.

Tak terasa teriakan-teriakan tadi sudah mereda karena 4 namja itu sudah memasuki kelasnya. Sebenarnya mereka memang jarang sekali datang bersamaan ke sekolah, tapi entah kebetulan hari ini mereka sampai di sekolah besamaan.

4 namja itu memang bersahabat, tapi gaya bersahabat mereka tidak seperti yang harus menempel kemana-mana setiap hari seperti kumpulan geng yang menyebut dirinya tenar dan bermain bersama anggotanya saja. Tidak, mereka tidak sepeti itu, mereka bisa membaur dengan yang lainnya. Ya kecuali Oh Sehun, ia lebih sering terlihat berduaan dengan Kai daripada membaur karena memang sifatnya yang malas membaur dengan orang lain, bahkan ia hanya membalas perkataan orang seadanya saja. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena Sehun sendiri terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Berbeda jika Sehun sudah berada dengan orang terdekatnya, image dinginnya menghilang entah kemana. Termasuk jika ia sudah berkumpul dengan 3 namja tadi.

Sepertinya 4 namja tadi tidak berada dalam satu kelas, karena hanya Sehun dan Kai yang memasuki kelas bersamaan. Mereka memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama kkk. Tapi bisa dibayangkan kalau 4-star berada di dalam satu kelas, pasti di koridor depan kelas mereka akan sangat berisik dan ramai setiap harinya dengan kemunculan para 4-ever yang ingin melihat aktivitas idolanya/?

**-Love In Highschool-**

"LUHAN?!" teriak seorang yeoja yang berlarian di koridor sekolah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung melihat ke yeoja itu, namun alih-alih minta maaf sepertinya yeoja itu lebih kepada tidak peka akan suasana-_-

"Hai Kyungie" sapa Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya

"Hai Kyungsoo" yeoja yang disebelah Luhan pun ikut menyapa

"Oh, hai Baekhyun" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu kemudian yeoja bermata bulat itu teringat sesuatu "Oh iya, kalian sudah melihat pengumuman kelas?"

"sudah, kau sekelas dengan kembaranku kkk" jawab Luhan

"wah, aku sekelas denganmu Baek?" Baekhyun menganggguk, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Luhan

"Aku hanya terpisah oleh tembok. Tenang saja aku berada persis di sebelah kelas kalian"

"ah baiklah, yasudah kita kekelas sekarang saja sepertinya bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"ne, lagipula siapa yang menghentikan aku dan Baekhyun tadi saat ingin ke kelas" sindir Luhan, lalu mereka tertawa

Sementara itu di belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, "tunggu saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu" ucap namja itu dalam hati

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Baekki!" terdengar suara berat seorang namja namun nadanya tampak bersemangat dan lantang, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan menghentikan aktivitasnya sekejap karena terkejut. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu hampir saja menjatuhkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin

"oh, Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Ne, kau sedang apa Baek? tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun

"aku habis dari kantin, ingin ke kelas" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Chanyeol mengangguk, "ehm Baek, ikut aku yuk"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "ikut kemana sunbae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "ketempat rahasia, kajja" ajaknya langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itupun hanya menurut saja

"ini... atap?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai

"ne, aku dan teman-temanku sering kesini saat sedang bosan ataupun ingin merasakan kesunyian" Chanyeol berjalan ke satu sisi dibalik dinding. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mengikutinya "wah aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini" matanya membesar karna takjub. Didepannya kini ada sebuah ayunan dan kursi-kursi beserta mejanya yang berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak foto yang tergantung disana.

"ini sebenarnya adalah tempat khusus untuk aku dan teman-temanku dan tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini kecuali kami" jelas Chanyeol

"apa aku boleh masuk ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang membuat Chanyeol gemas, "karena aku sendiri yang mengajak kau, tentu saja boleh" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah "yeay, ayo masuk" ajak gadis itu sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkikik lalu mengajaknya sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan itu "kajja"

"wah ini bagus sekali" ucap Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum

"em.. sunbae? apakah yang dimaksud dengan -teman-temanmu- itu Kris sunbae, Kai sunbae dan Sehun sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun

"ne, benar sekali", Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kepalanya

"lalu mengapa sunbae mengajakku kesini?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi seperti orang yang sedang bertatapan, karena sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun, "em.. maksudku kan ini tempat khusus untuk sunbae dan teman-teman sunbae, lalu kalau aku disini berarti ini bukan tempat khusus lagi?"

Chanyeol terkikik tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,

_*teettttt teetttttttttt* ceritanya bunyi bel istirahat selesai_

_"_sudah bel, ayo Baekkie aku antar ke kelasmu" ajak Chanyeol

**-Love In Highschool-**

Sesosok namja yang masih berada di koridor depan kelasnya sedang memperhatikan pasangan yeoja dan namja yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"sudah Baekkie masuk kelas sana"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu sunbae kkk, cepat kembali ke kelasmu" ucap yeoja itu sambil mendrong si namja

"siap kapten, bye" setelah itu si namja langsung melesat ke kelasnya

Namja yang melihat aktivitas mereka mengepalkan jari-jarinya sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Chen, kau sedang apa disitu? ayo cepat masuk" ajak seorang yeoja yang muncul dari dalam kelas

"Ne, Luhan" ucap namja yang tadi langsung menghampiri Luhan

**-Love In Highschool-**

"Baek, kudengar ada restaurant yang baru dibuka di ujung jalan dekat sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalo kita kesana dulu kan hari ini pulang cepat" ujar Kyungsoo. Kini ia dan Baekhyun sedang merapikan buku. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang keluar, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih merapikan bukunya.

"ide bagus! ayo kita ajak Luhan" Baekhyun langsung menyeret Kyungsoo keluar, begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Mengingat kelas mereka yang bersebelahan.

"LUHANNN" panggil Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Luhan dengan suara yang -lumayan keras. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun sampai ikut menoleh ke arahnya, tapi seperti biasa Baekhyun seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dengan cueknya tetap berjalan mengghampiri Luhan. Ah iya jangan lupakan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih diseretnya ckckc

"Hai Baek, Hai Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan

"Hai Baek" ucap namja yang disamping Luhan

"Oh? Hai Chen. Kau kenal dengan Luhan?"

"Ne, dia sekelas denganku Baek" ucap Luhan

"perasaan yang aku tanya Chen" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang cuek tapi menggemaskan. Membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku saudara kembar itu

"Oh iya Chen, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini Chen" ucap Baekhyun

Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan, "Chen imnida" "Kyungsoo imnida"

"Ah iya Luhan, aku dan Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi restaurant yang baru buka di sebrang jalan itu. Ayo ikut kami, Chen juga bisa ikut" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Kurasa tidak buruk, bagaimana Chen?" tanya Luhan

"Baiklah" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum

Sesampainya di restaurant itu mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk karena ternyata walaupun masih baru, restaurant itu sudah banyak pengunjungnya.

"Wah aku kira restaurant apa, ternyata Yehet resturant kkk" ucap Chen

"Ne, kkk hebat ya restaurant ini sudah banyak sekali cabangnya di berbagai daerah" ucap Kyungsoo disertai anggukan yang lainnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan ringan lainnya sambil menunggu pesanan datang

"ini pesanannya, silahkan dimakan'' ucap pegawai itu dengan senyum ramah

"wah pegawainya masih muda sekali seperti masih highschool" ucap Baekhyun setelah pegawai itu sudah pergi

"iya Baekkie, sepertinya yang tadi memang masih highschool"

"maksudmu restaurant ini menerima pegawai part time, Kyungie?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit antusias

"ne, sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Lu, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin..." ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit keraguan

"jebal Baek, aku akan kebosanan jika dirumah sendiri terus" Luhan memohon

"kalau begitu kau tinggal dirumahku saja" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"Baekkie jebal" mohon Luhan dengan puppy eyes membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolaknya

"aish sudahlah terserah kau saja, Lu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sok cuek, kemudian Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengucapkan terimakasih

Sementara itu Chen dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menonton perdebatan saudara kembar yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui pengurus restaurant ini dulu ya, kalian tunggu disini okey" ucap Luhan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya membuat teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Baek sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Luhan mulai dari mereka saudara kembar tapi hanya sepupu, tempat tinggal Luhan, sampai sifat-sifatnya yang sederhana dan pekerja keras, walaupun harta orang tuanya terbilang banyak.

"Bagaimana, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan sudah kembali menghampiri mereka

"aku diterima, mulai besok aku sudah bisa bekerja disini" jawab Luhan dengan raut wajah yang bahagia

"chukkae"

"chukkae Lu"

"Ne, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat untukku Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman yang mulai pudar

"memangnya kau berfikir aku akan mengucapkan selamat untukmu?" jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat raut wajah Luhan menjadi sedih. Kyungsoo dan Chen pun sempat kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian...

"CHUKKAEYO MY HANNIE" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan, "mana mungkin aku begitu tega padamu, tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti mengucapkan selamat. Tapi tadi aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja kkk"

"aigoo Baek, kau itu iseng sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak iseng" Luhan yang menjawab

"sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Langit sudah mulai gelap" ucap Chen

"Ne"

**-Love In Highschool-**

Malam ini di website sekolah mereka sedang ramai dengan beberapa topik, seperti Oh! Yehet Restaurant yang ternyata adalah restaurant milik Orangtua Oh Sehun, Para siswa baru yang sudah mulai mengaktifkan akun mereka diwebsite itu, sampai berita keberangkatan Kris ke Amerika.

** galaxy_fanfan : Tomorrow and 3 months later will be my day. Fighting! 28minutes ago. 998likes. 365comments.**

__**zyxzjs : **kau mau kemana Kris?

** llama_ajol : **kudengar dia akan ke Amerika

** zyxzjs **: selama 3 bulan? yang benar saja

...**tbc...**

**hehehehe gimana? masih pendek? mian kkkk tapi ini udh lumayan panjang kok dari sebelumnya-sebelumnya.**

**aku mau minta maaf ya sebulan kedepan kayanya bener-bener sibuk buat prakerin jadi gabisa buat ff. Mungkin bulan besoknya lagi :)))**

**sekali lagi aku ngucapin BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS semoga pahalanya diterima/?/? juga para siders, favoriters/? dan followers ff ini. Semoga penanti ff ini masih ada ya, jadinya aku juga semangat buat ngetiknya hehe.**

**yaudah sampai disini dulu. Bye~**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**LOVE !**

**Kachimato**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kenapa kamu diam saja, padahal kamu tahu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Sorry telat banget updatenya kkk~ semoga ga pada lupa sama ceritanya ya**

**.**

**Let's enjoy the fiction**

**.**

**galaxy_fanfan : **Tomorrow and 3 months later will be my day. Fighting! **2days ago. 5klikes. 3,65kcomments.**

**zyxzjs : **kau mau kemana Kris?

**llama_ajol :**kudengar dia akan ke Amerika

**zyxzjs : **selama 3 bulan? Yang benar saja

**exoxm90 : **lama juga, apa yang dia lakukan selama itu

**kjmsuho: **masa kalian blm tau kalau Kris akan menjadi perwakilan pertukaran pelajar tahun ini?

**zyxzjs : **wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aku baru tau

**baekhyunee : **chukkae Kris sunbae ^^

**exoxm90 : **CHUKKAE KRIS!

**real_pcy : **wah baekkie sudah mengaktifkan akun rupanya

**exoxm90 : **ah kau ini tidak dimana mana modus mulu **real_pcy**. Sudah cepat tembak saja dia

**luexolu : **chukkaeyo sunbae~

**real_pcy : **tunggu tanggal mainnya saja nuna^^ **exoxm90**

**chenchen : **chukkae sunbae

**sexykai : **wah sudah ada baekhyun dan luhan, lalu kyungsoo mana

**cutesoo : **aku disini, btw chukkae Kris sunbae^^

**sexykai : **wah cute benar-benar cute. Cute dan sexy jika disatukan akan daebak sepertinya kkk

**oohsehun : **jika disatukan akan jadi kopisusu **sexykai**

**luexolu : **kkkkk

**real_pcy : **HAHAHAHA BENAR SEKALI KAU SEHUN

**zyxzjs : **KASIAN SUSUNYA NANTI TERNODAI HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**exoxm90 : **#PRAYFORKOPI HHAHAHAHAHA

**sexykai : **huh kalian. Sakitnya. Tuh. Disini.

**baekhyunee : ** kkkkkk seperti lagunya nomnom

**real_pcy : **benar kau baekkie kkkkk

**sexykai : **nomnom siapa tuh?!

**Next comments…**

"huh apa apaan mereka. Malah membahas hal yang tidak penting. Percuma saja aku mengemis ngemis kepada eomma untuk pertukaran pelajar ini jika respon mereka hanya seperti itu." Gerutu seorang namja seusai men-stalk comment dari status yang di-updatenya di website sekolahnya.

Memang benar jika Kris –panggilan namja itu- mengemis ngemis pada eommanya meminta dijadikan perwakilan pertukaran pelajar tahun ini. Tujuannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya dan menjadi orang yang dapat dibanggakan. Tentu pasti ada latar belakang yang membuat Kris berbuat seperti itu.

Kris, atau Wu Yifan merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Wu Coorporation. Tapi sayang, orang tua mereka sudah berpisah sebelum Kris memulai sekolahnya. Dan hak asuh Kris jatuh kepada eommanya. Walaupun seperti itu, ayah Kris masih menginginkan mengasuh Kris sampai sekarang. Tujuannya jelas, untuk menjadikan Kris sebagai penerus Wu Coorporation. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, walaupun eomma Kris juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Tapi eommanya tidak akan berbuat sesukanya demi kesenangan anaknya ataupun keluarganya. Mungkin karena itu juga orang tua Kris berpisah.

Mungkin kalian berfikir mengapa eomma Kris dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan Kris yang cenderung –semena-mena. Tentu saja dengan _sedikit ancaman _yang Kris ucapkan.

"_kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku tinggal bersama ayah saja. Toh ayah akan menerimaku dengan senang hati dan akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku. Apalagi hanya pertukaran pelajar, jika aku masuk sekolah yang dibuat ayah dalam hitungan detik pun permintaanku akan dikabulkan."_

Jika sudah seperti itu, eommanya bisa apa. Eommanya pasti akan susah bertemu Kris nanti. Ayahnya itu tidak pernah menetap disuatu daerah lebih dari 3bulan, dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Kris nanti, apalagi ayahnya yang juga akan menjadi _single parent _tidak pernah terbayangkan bagaimana nantinya.

Seperti menambah kekesalannya, Kris –namja itu- menyadari kalau gantungan boneka panda yang selalu menggantung di tasnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari habitatnya. Karena kekesalannya memuncak, saat itu juga gantungannya ia lempar jauh sesuka hatinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersadar kalau gantungan itu pemberian ayahnya sebelum orangtuanya bercerai. Tanpa berfikir lagi, ia langsung mencari keberadaan gantungan yang baru saja dilemparnya.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

Matahari sedang teriknya bersinar, banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang seakan sedang berlomba untuk cepat-cepat sampai kerumah mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya setelah seharian beraktivitas disekolah. Begitu juga dengan yeoja cantik yang satu ini, ia sedang berjalan untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap kearah lapangan. Ia tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya karena mulai hari itu ia akan bekerja part-time di restaurant yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"hahhhhhh sejuk sekali disini" ucapnya saat sudah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Awalnya ia hanya mengistirahatkan badannya tapi secara tak terduga matanya pun terpejam dan ia memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Sesosok namja sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ditangannya terdapat sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin. Pandangannya mengelilingi sudut sekolah, nampaknya ia sedang mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melepas lelah setelah berlatih dance. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada pohon rindang yang membelakangi lapangan.

Segera ia menghempaskan badannya pada pohon tersebut –agak keras. Ia meringis sebentar lalu tanpa mengulur waktu lagi ia langsung meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawanya.

Karna hempasan seseorang, satu buah yang tadinya bertengger manis diatas pohon tersebut terlepas dari tempatnya dan turun mengikuti gravitasi bumi tepat mengenai kepala yeoja cantik dibawahnya.

"aww.." ringis seorang yeoja sambil mengelus kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan ia yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Suara yeoja itu mengagetkan sosok namja _dibelakangnya-_disisi belakang pohon- yang sedang minum, akibatnya namja itu terbatuk karena tersedak.

Yeoja itu menengok mengikuti arah suara, dan membulatkan matanya kaget "sehun sunbae…"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, tak kalah kagetnya dengan yang memanggil. Namja itu masih terbatuk-batuk

"sunbae, gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan, karena yang ditanya tidak menjawab –masih terbatuk, secara refleks Luhan mengusap-usap punggung namja itu berharap batuknya segera selesai(?)

"ne, gwaenchana" jawab Sehun setelah batuknya mereda. Refleks Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"ehm, Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun

"aku hanya beristirahat sebentar, lalu kemudian tertid…. Oh astaga jam berapa sekarang?!" jawab Luhan kemudian melihat jam tangannya panik

"maaf sunbae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa" pamit Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

"ne, hati-hati Luhan" jawab Sehun setelah Luhan melesat pergi.

Secara tak sadar bibir Sehun tertarik mengembangkan senyum hanya dengan membayangkan perlakuan Luhan tadi –saat mengusap-usap punggungnya. Perlakuannya sangat manis. Sama seperti orangnya.

Lamunannya terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar

_Whatsapp : 3 unread message_

Kemudian ia membuka aplikasi Whatsapp, yang ternyata semuanya dari sahabat gelapnya(?)

_**Kkamjong**_

_Hey albino, Dimana kau sekarang?_

_Aku mencarimu daritadi_

_Bales!_

"dasar anak alay" ucap Sehun. Baru saja ia ingin mengetik balasan tapi namanya sudah diteriaki oleh sahabatnya itu

"ALBINOOO" Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Kalau saja masih ramai, mungkin seisi sekolahpun mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu

"hei, kita ingin kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Kai atau Sehun memanggilnya Kkamjong

"pulang, memang ingin kemana lagi?" jawab Sehun

"baru jam segini masa ingin pulang?" Kai menaikkan alisnya. Membuat Sehun memberikan tatapan yang aneh kepadanya

_Cause all of me. Loves all of you…_

_Noona calling…_

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"ya, ada apa noona?"

"_jawaban apa itu, apa kau tidak rindu pada noona mu ini?"_

Noonanya tidak tau jika Sehun sedang memasang tampang malas disana. Walaupun Sehun memang merindukan noonanya tapi ia malas saja mendengar sifat narsis noonanya itu

"ne, noona bogosippeo" ucap Sehun kemudian. Fyi itu adalah kalimat langka yang keluar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Maka dari itu Kai yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsenya sampai berteriak tidak jelas(?)

"_nado Sehunnie kkk~ apa disitu ada kai?"_ Tanya noonanya karena samar-samar mendengar suara Kai

"ne, noona"

"_oh iya Sehun, mampir saja ke restaurant dekat sekolahmu. Sekalian ajak Kai juga. Noona rindu dengan kalian" _

"ne noona, sebentar lagi kami kesana" jawab Sehun

"_yasudah, noona tunggu ya"_

"ne" dan Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu

"kita ke restaurant dekat sekolah" ucap Sehun pada Kai

"pasti noona mu rindu denganku ya" ucap Kai kepedean, walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu

Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan khasnya kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

"semoga aku tidak dipecat" ucap Luhan setelah berada di depan Oh Yehet Restaurant. Yeoja itu terlambat sepuluh menit di hari pertama kerjanya. Lucu juga jika ia sudah dipecat padahal belum melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Saat ia masuk kedalam restaurant itu sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan yang kebanyakan adalah siswa sekolah yang mampir hanya sekedar membeli bubble tea atau cake yang terkenal enak.

"LUHAN!" panggil seorang yeoja dengan senyum yang merekah seperti menemukan air ditengah gurun pasir(?). Luhan segera menghampiri yeoja itu –yang ternyata adalah atasan dari Yehet Restaurant

"mian sajangnim, aku terlambat" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk

"ne, gwaenchana. Ah iya, panggil aku eonnie saja, Hani eonnie" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Rupanya pemilik restaurant tersebut baik sekali

"ne, eonnie" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum

"ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu, lihat itu pelanggan sudah banyak"

"siap, eonnie" jawab Luhan imut membuat Hani gemas

Oh Hani merupakan atasan sekaligus anak dari pemilik Oh Yehet Restaurant. Itu berarti ia adalah kakak dari seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Bekerja di restaurant dekat sekolah adiknya merupakan ide dari Hani sendiri, selain mencari suasana baru, ia juga bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Yixing dan Sehun.

"Eonnieeeeeeeeee" panggil yeoja berdimple.

"YIXING!" Panjang umur sekali. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dan bercerita-cerita melepas rindu(?)

Tak lama kemudian datang dua namja tampan yang membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana teralihkan melihat mereka

"albino, itu noonamu dan yixing noona" ucap Kai pada Sehun

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun segera menghampiri noonanya

"Sehun, Kai" ucap Yixing yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan dua namja tampan itu

"Hunnieeee" ucap Noonanya sambil memeluk Sehun. Dan Sehun membalas pelukannya

"sweet sekali kakak adik ini" ucap Yixing

"noona mau seperti itu? Sini sama aku saja" ucap Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya

"dalam mimpimu saja" jawab Yixing sambil menjitak Kai

"kkkkkk sudahlah lebih baik kita berkumpul di ruanganku saja, kaja" ajak Oh Hani

Ruangan kerja Oh Hani memang dibuat senyaman mungkin, bahkan disana ada playstation. Siapa yang menyangka jika yeoja cantik itu juga suka bertanding game dengan namjachingunya jika ada waktu luang. Kkkk. Jadilah Kai dan Sehun betah berlama-lama disana. Jangan tanyakan Yixing, ia dan Hani pun mempunyai dunia sendiri.

"noona, aku ingin bubble tea" ucap Sehun pada noonanya

"aish Sehun ini manja sekali" ucap noonanya. Dan Sehun memasang muka memohonnya seolah memberikan isyarat kata _"jebal"_

Kai yang melihat itu mengeluarkan gerakan seperti ingin muntah yang lainnya dan sukses membuat yang lainnya tertawa

"kkk baiklah noona ambilkan. Kalian juga mau kan?" pertanyaan Hani yang sepertinya adalah sebuah pernyataan. Karena dua makhluk yang ada disana pun pasti menginginkan apa saja –jika gratis kkk

Sambil menunggu bubble teanya datang, Sehun melihat-lihat sekitar. Kebetulan ruangan Oh Hani memang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang hanya bisa dilihat dari dalam, dari luar hanya terlihat gelap saja.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun seperti melihat Luhan memakai seragam kerja. Karena kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya, maka Sehun bertanya pada Kai dengan berbisik –takut kedengaran Yixing=_=

"kkamjong, apa yang memakai seragam disana itu Luhan?"

"yang benar saja, itu kan namja hun" jawab Kai enteng

"seragam kerja, bodoh" ucap Sehun kesal

"ah, iya benar itu Luhan. Dia bekerja disini?"

"mana ku tau" jawab Sehun cuek padahal dalam hatinya banyak sekali pertanyaan seperti itu

Tak lama kemudian Oh Hani datang dengan beberapa bubble tea

"thank you noona" ucap Sehun langsung merebut bubble teanya

"dasar, kau ini"

Siapapun yang ada diruangan itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Jangan salahkan Yixing dengan mulutnya yang ember itu. Dan noonanya sebenarnya sangat setuju jika Sehun bersama dengan Luhan. Tapi ia bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak tau apa-apa –di depan Sehun- ingat ya hanya di depan Sehun. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat jika di depan Yixing.

Semua yang ada disana juga tau jika Sehun selalu melihat ke kaca jendela hanya untuk melihat Luhan. Tapi mereka pura-pura tidak tau saja kkkk

"ah iya, tumben sekali kalian hanya berdua, kemana si Chanyeol dan Kris itu?" Tanya Hani

"kalau Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Dan Kris itukan sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar" jawab Yixing

"what? Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Hani mewakili pertanyaan kedua namja disitu

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun"

"ah jadi mereka sudah berkencan?" Tanya Kai

"kenapa? Kau patah hati? kkk" ledek Yixing

"tidak akan, kan kopi sudah punya susu sendiri" ucap Sehun membuat yixing tertawa

"ah kalian membicarakan apasih" ucap Hani

"sudah abaikan mereka saja noona" ucap Kai dengan wajah malasnya

"kkk sudah-sudah, ah iya bagaimana dengan Kris? Hebat sekali dia" ucap Hani membuat Sehun langsung berada dalam mood yang buruk.

Hanya Kai dan Yixing yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Hani, sementara Sehun yang dasarnya malas berbicara semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana tidak, pembicaraannya mengarah seperti _siapa yang lebih baik, Kris atau Sehun? _Dengan perbandingan Sehun selalu dengan fakta yang buruk ckckck

"noona aku ingin pulang ini sudah malam" ucap Sehun mengingatkan semuanya

"ah iya benar, tidak terasa ya cepat sekali waktu berlalu" ucap Yixing

"yasudah, hati-hati ya kalian semua"

"noona tidak pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"mungkin nanti setelah semuanya sudah rapi"

"yasudah noona hati-hati ya, apa perlu aku minta Seungjo hyung menemani noona?"

"tidak usah Sehun, paling sebentar lagi noona pulang"

"aduh, Sehun ini perhatian sekali" ucap Kai membuat semua yang disana terkikik

**-Love in HighSchool-**

Luhan sedang menunggu bus di halte, jam kerjanya memang sudah selesai sebelum Sehun pulang dari restaurant tadi. karena sudah malam, maka bus yang lewat pun sudah jarang. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah ingin berjalan kaki saja lewat jalan tembusan, tapi karena sudah malam juga jadi ia agak takut.

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depannya

"…..Sehun sunbae?" ucapnya ketika sang pemilik motor membuka helmnya

"kau sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang kerumah kan? Lebih baik aku antar saja" ucap Sehun dengan keberanian yang cukup asal kalian tau

"ah tidak usah sunbae, merepotkan" jawab Luhan

"mana ada yang merepotkan kalau itu untukmu Luhan" ucap Sehun –dalam hatinya- ulang, biar mendramatisir, DALAM HATINYA. Huh payah sekali Sehun ini

"tidak apa kok, lagipula aku tidak sedang buru-buru"

"yasudah kalau begitu"

"pegang yang erat ya" ucap Sehun sekalian modus(?)

Kemudian ia melesatkan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, dan detak jantung masing-masing.

**-Love in HighSchool-**

**1 Bulan Kemudian…**

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal" ucap Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan makanan di kantin.

"Tanya apa, Soo?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan handphonenya

"tapi janji, kau harus jawab dengan jujur"

"iya, apa Kyungsoo chagi?" ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya

"Baek please…" saat ini mereka sudah benar-benar dekat setelah lebih dari satu bulan selalu bersama. Dan Baekhyun pun tau jika Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka jika _diperlakukan manis, _seperti dipanggil chagi dsb

Baekhyun terkekeh"ne, ne, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"sebenarnya kau berpacaran atau tidak dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Sudah sejak pertama masuk dan sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya, malah semakin menempel seperti perangko dan amplop"

"lalu apa bedanya dengan kita, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Baekhyun please, kita ini kan sama-sama yeoja" Kyungsoo memasang wajah malas

"iya, iya, maafkan aku Soo. Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo –menggodanya

"Baek!" peringatan Kyungsoo entah yang keberapa.

"kkk~ ah masalah itu, doakan saja secepatnya ia menembakku(?)" jawab Baekhyun dengan serius

"ah jadi karna itu, payah sekali Chanyeol sunbae. Mau menunggu kau direbut Chen?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal dan pada kalimat akhir suaranya mengecil,

"hah? Direbut? direbut siapa soo?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"tidak, aku hanya asal bicara" ucap Kyungsoo

"wooo Kyungsoo"

Yap, sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka bersekolah di sana. Satu bulan memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi juga bukan waktu yang cepat untuk mereka beradaptasi dan mengenal lebih dekat bagaimana sifat-sifat dari teman mereka dan bagaimana seharusnya mereka bersikap. Dan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang peka akan keadaan sekitar. Ia memang tidak berniat memperhatikan keadaan, tapi keadaan tersebut memang sudah jelas tertangkap olehnya.

Seperti Luhan dan Sehun yang saling menyukai namun sama-sama gengsi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin dekat, dan Chen yang tidak menyukai itu. Entah orang lain tau atau tidak, tapi Kyungsoo tau semuanya. Hanya satu yang ia tidak tau, yaitu perasaannya pada namja bernama Kim Jongin

**-Love in HighSchool- **

"kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu" Kyungsoo kaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chen. Kini mereka sedang berada di Yehet Restaurant. Menghabiskan waktu dan melihat pekerjaan Luhan

"apasih Chen?" Baekhyun mewakili pertanyaan Kyungsoo diotaknya

"sebentar ini lagi loading gambarnya…" ucap Chen masih focus dengan ponselnya

"HAHAHAHAHAHA TERNYATA TAHU" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah gambarnya terlihat semua

"apasih Chen, coba aku lihat" Baekhyun merampas ponsel Chen

"kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu HAHAHAHAHA LUCU SEKALI" Baekhyun pun mengikuti tingkah Chen. Rupanya mereka berdua tidak ingat dimana mereka berada.

"Lihat ini Soo!" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel Chen

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

"hahah sudah-sudah, kalian tidak ingat dimana kita berada sekarang? Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat kearah kita. Apa kalian tidak malu?" ucap Kyungsoo menyudahi tawa diantara mereka(?)

"ne, mian aku kelepasan hahaha" ucap Chen

"iya Soo mian, salahkan saja Kai sunbae yang memasang profil foto seperti itu hahaha"

"Baekhyun jangan mulai lagi" ucap Kyungsoo

Dan Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran serta salam dua jarinya(?)

Tapi Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan apakah Kai –Kim Jongin- mempunyai suatu maksud dengan memasang foto seperti itu, atau hanya untuk lelucon saja. Karena baru kali ini Jongin memasang foto lucu seperti itu. Gambar tahu dan diatasnya terdapat tulisan "kenapa kamu diam saja padahal kamu tahu" itu benar-benar lucu. Kyungsoo jadi tertawa lagi jika mengingat-ingat itu.

Sementara itu hanya jarak beberapa meja dari mereka ada beberapa namja tampan yang memperhatikan mereka dengan beberapa pemikiran juga

"_senang rasanya melihat Baekhyun tertawa lepas seperti itu" –Park Chanyeol_

"_ternyata Kyungsoo lebih manis saat tertawa" –Kim Jongin_

"_mereka tertawa tidak kenal tempat sekali" –Oh Sehun_

Ah jangan fikirkan yang terakhir itu. Memang dia seperti itu. Coba saja jika ada Luhan disana sedang tertawa, mungkin pemikirannya akan berubah seratusdelapanpuluh derajat.

"Sehun, noonamu memanggil" ucap Chanyeol

Sehun segera menghampiri noonanya, tapi pandangannya tetap pada Luhan yang tidak jauh dari tempat noonanya berada.

"ada apa noo…." Baru saja ia ingin bertanya tapi noonanya sudah memeluknya, erat. Sehun yang bingung dengan sikap noonanya hanya membalas pelukannya.

Tidak disangka ternyata adegan itu menghasilkan banyak penonton(?)

"wah Sehun enak sekali bisa dipeluk yeoja secantik itu" ucap Chanyeol

"itu kan noonanya, bodoh" jawab Kai

"iya, tapi noona ku tidak pernah memelukku seperti itu, jika aku memeluknya pasti di hadiahi sebuah jitakan manis"

"itu sih deritamu hahahahahahahahahahahah" tawa Kai

Tapi ada seorang yeoja yang berubah mood saat melihat adegan itu.

**To be continue. . .**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Gadanta ya? Maaf banget ini aja nyuri" waktu bikinnya**

**Lagi bener-bener sibuk dikejar deadline –garis kematian- kkkk**

**Semoga ga mengecewakan ya**

**Tadinya pengen dipanjangin lagi tapi waktu sudah tidak memungkinkan, ini juga udah panjang kok ;)))) lagian takut bosen kalo kepanjangan(?)**

**Kripik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi yang pengen ngasih(?)**

**Tulis di kotak review aja apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini**

**Sekali lagi big thanks to all of you~**

**.**

**LOVE!**

**Kachimato**


End file.
